Missed a Spot
by bstix
Summary: This tale is set after 2A and is canon divergent from there. Regina finds Emma's weekly ritual of washing her bug mesmerizing, tantalizing, and arousing. She must get closer to the show as her attraction and internal desires start to overtake her every waking thought. NSFW. Almost angst-free.
1. Infatuation

This was written to express my appreciation to everyone that voted in the Zimbio March Madness poll and brought home the crown for our favorite pairing. Congratulations, Swen!

* * *

Regina's actions were for Henry, and Henry alone. At that moment, she had no inclination that her efforts would offer any personal benefit beyond earning her son's forgiveness and hopefully, with time, love. He had asked her to be better, stronger, to return to the person she had once been before her persona of The Evil Queen had consumed her. She was trying, desperately, to not disappoint him. She would do anything to bring her son happiness; it was not hyperbole to say that she would die for him. That was the reason she had backed down from eviscerating anyone that came through the portal that had opened at the wishing well. Saving Emma and Snow had purely been a consequence of that decision. It wasn't about who was spared, it was merely the act itself that was important. For, if Regina were honest, eliminating the pair or her mother from existence as they tried to return from the Enchanted Forest was enticing and fulfilled her vision of justice. Additionally, removing the infuriating blonde from the narrative would only serve her plans to recapture Henry's heart if his other mother wasn't around to compete for it.

Yes, at that time she had saved Emma's life for Henry. However, Regina was utterly unaware of how their lives, from now on, would be inexplicably intertwined.

* * *

After the Charming family was reunited, Storybrooke returned to its sedate equilibrium; Regina had done enough to convince the town she wasn't plotting a genocide, or something perhaps a little tamer, and there had been no further mystical disturbances. It remained that way throughout the fall, and during the winter that was now leaving the Eastern seaboard. In the lull, people had naturally fallen into their new lives, mixing their cursed selves with their fairy tale traits. The desire to return to the Enchanted Forest was resilient in some, mostly those separated from their families, while the majority accepted the benefits of this land and its familiarity. Like the townsfolk, Emma and Regina had settled into a form of co-parenting that mostly revolved around Henry's wishes. He lived with Emma and his grandparents in the cramped loft apartment and would rotate with Emma as to who slept on the fold-out couch and who got the comfort of a bed. Regina would see Henry multiple times in a week, and after staying with her over the Christmas holidays, he had started to reside at the mansion some weekends. It was a highly flexible arrangement, for both of his mothers had learned to not be possessive. The only thing that was set in stone was that Henry and Regina would spend every Saturday afternoon together. It was their time, and for both it was non-negotiable.

It was a slightly warmer Saturday afternoon as spring fought to quell winter's grasp when Regina drove Henry into town and noticed Emma's warmer weather weekly ritual for the first time. They had stopped at a red light, and as she drummed the beat of the song with her thumbs on the steering wheel, her eyes wandered to the movement at the local car wash. What she saw surprised her. No, it shocked her into a stoic state. It resulted in an erotically tingling physical response; Regina was unsettled. Yet, she couldn't look back at the road, back at the light, back to the world where she was sitting in a car with her son. Regina was transfixed in the fairy tale she was witnessing: Emma Swan, wearing skin-tight jeans and a slightly wet light fabric shirt that clung to her toned stomach, highlighting every contour her exercise routine had created. Emma's brow glistened following the exertion of lathering half her bug in suds, removing the buildup of grime with repetitive, rhythmic circles. Regina noticed the way the afternoon sun bounced off the bug's hood, illuminating Emma's features and emphasizing the blonde color of her hair. The Sheriff was oblivious to how her actions affected those in the vicinity, for she was lost in her world while she adorned a relaxed grin and hummed along to classic rock that was blasting from her car's interior. The rest of the world blurred into oblivion as Regina's eyes flickered furiously, as she attempted to memorize every detail of the scene. This included the way Emma bent over her bucket and coated her microfiber mitt in another dose of soapy water and how Emma's torso went parallel to the bug's hood, as she leaned over it before she worked her hand across the surface in a hypnotic fashion. Subconsciously, Regina's lips parted, a reaction to her admiration. She'd never seen the Sheriff like this; it was mesmerizing and breathtaking despite the conflicting emotions it provoked.

"Mom?" Henry called impatiently after noticing the car hadn't moved when the light had changed to green. "What are you looking at?" He asked, confused. Regina still hadn't averted her eyes from the alluring view.

"Oh, I just noticed Emma. I, um, I need to ask her about some reports that she didn't complete this week," Regina reasoned, successfully keeping her voice even enough that she didn't indicate to her son the physical toll his birth mother's actions had caused. Regina's mouth had become dry, and she was now felt a little short of breath as her heart rate climbed while she continued to admire the blonde's movements. Her tone had perfectly disguised that she was imagining an entirely different interaction with Emma that was not a discussion over paperwork.

"It's Saturday, Mom. Let her wash her car in peace," Henry exclaimed, hoping to avoid a hostile exchange between his parents, though admittingly, their interactions had been more than amicable recently. Henry rolled his eyes when Regina didn't re-engage or show any sign that she was listening to his pleas. He sighed and chose to stare out of his window, mirroring his mother. Regina, now oblivious to Henry's words, became fully emerged in her mind's version of existence. She wished to remain within it for as long as possible.

However, long after the light had turned green, the car behind them grew impatient and became unconcerned that it was the Mayor holding up the traffic and honked their horn to alert Regina into a forward motion. It flustered the brunette out of her reprieve, while the interruption to the quiet backdrop of the town caused Emma to break her concentration and look directly at her. It was a reflex from both women, the tiny smile they shared when their eyes met. Instinct caused Emma to give a little, almost shy, wave, in the direction of the still stationary Mercedes. Regina felt Henry shift beside her and wondered if the gesture had been toward him, rather than her, yet both occupants waved back at the blonde. In response to this, Emma's smile grew, pushing her cheeks high, forcing her lips to part, and her teeth to be displayed. It was a sight Regina wanted to admire for decades. That smile. The way it made Emma's eyes twinkle and crinkle. The glow. The warmth it brought Regina just to look at it from afar. Forever, Regina then concluded, wouldn't be long enough for this moment to be fully appreciated.

Reluctantly, Regina stepped on the gas pedal and moved the car in the direction of Main Street toward their destination of the ice cream parlor. Regretfully, she feigned participation in conversation with the chatting Henry as she couldn't force herself to not look in her mirrors to watch Emma continue her task that dictated the pace of her thundering heart. Something had been awoken. A feeling of attraction and desire that she hadn't experienced in years. An itch she'd used Graham for too long to scratch. How was it possible that this woman had entered her psyche in this way? Emma wasn't only present, she was at the forefront. Regina's thought processes spun with everything she and Emma could do if they were alone and the blonde was willing. The orgasms she could provide. The sensations that she would feel. The moments they could have. Overwhelmingly though, Regina had an ever-occurring thought: she wanted to taste Miss Swan. Not just her lips, her tongue, or the sweat that covered her skin. No, Regina wanted to taste everything.

* * *

The seed that was planted that afternoon at the carwash had germinated in Regina's brain throughout the week. Foolishly, the Mayor assumed the intoxication she felt from Emma would subside, that its presence would be fleeting, and her normal emotions of resentment and displeasure would return, shifting her attitude toward Emma back to that of tolerant indifference. Except, while waiting for this process to occur on Sunday, Regina realized she hadn't felt this way about Emma in several months. The harshness their interactions had taken previously had dwindled, replaced with a sarcasm and scrutiny that was always underwritten with a sense of playful banter. Was it possible, without noticing, that through co-parenting they had, in fact, become friends? This concept consumed Regina's mind long after Monday had dawned as she attempted to focus on the town's affairs. Although she swore to never admit it, Regina had decided after much debate while choosing to overlook several fundamental flaws, that she rather liked Emma Swan.

While trying to accept the notion that she didn't hate the Sheriff on Tuesday morning, Emma bounced into Regina's office unexpectedly to present paperwork days ahead of schedule. The Mayor curtly accepted it while cautiously enquiring as to the reason for its promptness. However, she barely heard Emma's reply and explanation. Instead, Regina fixated on mentally undressing her visitor, whose body was inconveniently concealed by winter clothing. First, she would pull the beanie hat off her head before reaching for the zip of her thick black jacket. Regina wanted to grab the collar, to violently pull it from Emma's frame. She wondered what the woman was wearing below, what would restrict her next from seeing those arms before she crashed their lips together. She noticed that Emma then gave her an odd look, then sighed projecting an air of deflation, before she left the office without another word. The visit had lasted less than a minute, yet it had flooded Regina's senses with inappropriate thoughts; the incident at the car wash hadn't been an anomaly. What she was experiencing was an intense wave of lust. For the rest of the day, Regina tried desperately to quell these impulses, determined to not confuse an already overly complicated family dynamic.

The first thought Regina Mills had when she woke on Wednesday morning was Emma Swan. She had infiltrated her sleep with the kind of dreams you don't have about friends. The blonde had thoroughly ingrained herself into the Mayor's subconscious after they had met the night before when she dropped Henry off at the Charming's residence. Regina should have stayed in the car to cleanse her mind, but the pull of glimpsing the object of her affection was too powerful. When Emma answered the door, and her body leaned against the wooden frame, Regina couldn't prevent the cascade of desire that showered over her. Her eyes had scanned the blonde's body in a hungry manner that disregarded subtlety. If it hadn't been for their son standing next to them, Regina wasn't confident she wouldn't have acted immediately and devoured everything Emma had to offer on the kitchen table. Instead, the usually dignified brunette cleared her throat, awkwardly shifted in place before stumbling over her speech as she said goodbye. Regina had then raced home and drank several scotches in quick succession hoping that her brain would empty of Emma. It had no deleting effect. Regina dreamt about walking up to her in a bar and wordlessly kissing her as her hands weaved through the long curls. Regina woke abruptly, touching her lips in a reflex, convinced that she felt a trace of the Sheriff lingering on them. Once this moment of bliss had passed, the Mayor was left feeling frustrated that the dream hadn't lasted longer so that their physical interaction had progressed to a climax.

By lunchtime, Regina realized she had done little else that morning except enjoy her mind's concocted images and situations where she and Emma would add "with benefits" to their tentative friendship status. There was very little in this town to distract Regina's mind from these licentious desires, and it consumed immense energy as she tried to put them to back of her mind and progress with her day. Exhausted, she finally acknowledged that her tactics weren't working. Regina needed to regain focus for the afternoon meetings and decided to walk to the diner to break the cycle. Her plan was thwarted when she entered Granny's to pick up her salad, only to find Emma sitting alone in a booth, engrossed in her work, typing in a steady rhythm. The table was covered with neat stacks of files and a plate holding only crumbs next to a half-empty mug of coffee. Regina noticed Emma was working diligently on digitalizing archaic records, a menial task she'd requested months ago that the Sheriff had been working through at an impressive pace. Regina tried to avert her eyes, but they lingered longer and longer on the woman with each stolen glance. Without effort, Regina made every movement from Emma ripple with erotic overtones, especially the way the deep in thought blonde licked her lips before she held her bottom one between her teeth. Taking Emma in the booth, against the jukebox, or perhaps in the back hallway outside the restroom, were all scenarios that fired the Mayor's synapses. It was overwhelming, and Regina swiftly left the diner without her meal.

After deciding that avoidance wasn't working, Regina pondered if overexposure to Emma would be a better way to relieve her mind of its newly-created, cyclic, highly-sexualized reality. It was this perspective that made Regina itch for, rather than fear, the town hall meeting on Thursday night. Emma would be attending to present a new crime prevention initiative, and Regina felt a toxic mix of anxiety and excitement grow as the evening approached. She tried to process how it would feel to have that hour next to Emma, to be that close to her, to let the fantasy exponentially escalate. Regina though was relishing the challenge of needing to channel that level of self-control in a public setting. Pleasure and pain, it was one of the brunette's favorite mixes. Surprisingly, however, when the moment finally arrived, it didn't proceed as Regina had imagined.

As opposed to being consumed with a near uncontrollable arousal, Regina's body remained calm as she noticed things she hadn't before while Emma stood, walked to the podium, and gave her presentation. Emma's assertive gait, the inflection in her voice, and the pace at which she tapped her fingers as she spoke were all things Regina was now acutely aware of. Afterward, when Emma sat next to her, Regina could do nothing but analyze the way Emma's contacts sat in her eyes and then felt dazed at the beauty they covered. She was mesmerized, lost in their depth and how they managed to sparkle even under the harshness of the fluorescent overhead lighting. Regina became fascinated by her irises' colors; the way brown radiated out to blend with vibrant green-blue to create a unique pallet that proved that there was nothing about Emma was just one thing. Her eyes weren't green like Regina thought, they just seemed that way unless you paid attention. Emma, she determined, was like art: a glorious composite that created a masterpiece when observed as a whole.

It was a moment of calm that ended once Emma scrunched her face in confusion before handing Regina paperwork for the initiative that now needed Mayoral approval. Their fingers grazed as the brunette accepted them, and without warning, Regina's body reacted with a surprising intensity. There was no slow rise, it was immediate, dramatic, and exhilarating. Regina heard her heart pounding, her breathing sounded like she'd been exercising, and she felt like she was being touched in a place that had been neglected for so long. She looked forward and closed her eyes as she regained composure, crossing her legs to provide herself with relief and to prevent another bought of sensations from attacking her. She then glanced at Emma and searched the blonde's expression for traces of reciprocation, and found none. This was a one-sided infatuation. Emma hadn't even appeared to notice that Regina had acted unbecomingly or that she was slightly flushed and still breathing erratically. Instead, she was sitting next to her, writing notes based on the feedback the town had provided, completely oblivious. Regina subtly scanned Emma once more. Suddenly, a tiny pang of sorrow fluttered through her that Emma wasn't thinking about kissing her, holding her, or undressing her. Tonight, the Sheriff was all work and no play, and this displeased the Mayor greatly.

Even though the meeting ended with nothing more than standard platonic pleasantries, Regina's mind continued to be inundated by Emma throughout the night and far into Friday morning. She was furiously devising a plan that would give her a genuine excuse to "bump into" the striking blonde before the workday ended. With glee, Regina discovered one of David's expense reports was missing a signature, bringing with it a double-folded benefit. One, she now could rightfully intrude upon the Sheriff station and two, she would look kind and considerate that she was helping him get his reimbursement quicker. Additionally, she knew exactly when Emma would be at her desk while her father would be at a meeting. It was the perfect ruse that would get her close to and alone with Emma. She was determined to be in control, to relish the waves of pleasure the mere presence of Emma was continually bringing her. The shallowness of her intentions did not concern Regina. It was a crush, and she may as well enjoy it before it passed.

Later that afternoon, Regina trotted into the station, her demeanor successfully authoritative, to find David at his desk and the Sheriff absent. Enormous dissatisfaction conquered her mindset, and she made polite conversation with David before barking at him that things would move more efficiently if he did his job correctly. He threw back that Regina didn't need to personally come down there, though she masterfully sidestepped that by saying it was an excuse to see how things were running. Regina lingered for nearly half an hour, making David explain new procedures and an alteration to the online filing system, hoping that Emma would return. Frustrated is how Regina felt when her day ended without seeing Emma once. Without having gotten to see her body inside those tight jeans, or her chest move with every breath, or her neck extend as she tilted her head backward. The same could not be repeated tomorrow. She didn't care that it was the weekend. She'd find a way to make their paths cross. Then, she recalled Henry said Emma washed her car every week. Hastily, she checked the weather forecast on her phone. It was to be a dry, bright day. A wry smile crossed her features when she realized that the reality of what she would witness the following afternoon would be far superior to anything her imagination could produce.

Tomorrow, Regina knew, was going to be a mighty fine day in Storybrooke.

* * *

Since their unofficial visitation arrangement had been instigated upon Emma's return from the Enchanted Forest, Saturday afternoons had a familiar flow for the Mayor and her son. Firstly, Regina would pick Henry up from the loft, then they'd head to the diner for lunch. Depending on the weather, the pair would either then venture to the park, or they'd watch a movie at the tiny theater in town. Following which, Regina would take him to the comic book store. Their afternoons would always end at the ice cream parlor, regardless of which residence would be his final destination for the night. The structure had removed any trace of tension and had allowed them to focus on rebuilding their relationship. It was now stronger than ever before.

Meanwhile, Emma's afternoons were less structured. She would, however, frequently use this time for herself. In all honesty, she found suddenly parenting a pre-teen daunting, and that combined with living with her parents and her son in a tiny apartment made for a stressful domestic life. Emma had never explicitly expressed it, but she knew Regina was a good influence who cared immensely for Henry and any assistance from Regina was not only welcomed but needed. Thus, these few hours, away from her life, were tranquil. Emma had spent many of them watching the incessant rain and snow of winter through a window over the rim of a book. Now that such climate harshness was receding into memory, she could reliably plan an hour on Saturday's where she could wash her car. It was a simple, calming task. It was her break, and she was grateful for it.

Gone though, were the days that this would be a personal, private task. Secretly, Regina had noted when Emma had been at the car wash the week before and was now determined to drive by at around same time that Saturday afternoon, regardless of where she and Henry were in their routine. She loathed that her infatuation was interrupting this precious time with Henry, internally berating herself for losing sight of what these afternoons were about. However, Regina couldn't find the inner strength to not succumb to her all-consuming desires. She needed her fix and knew her mind wouldn't rest until she had it.

Luckily for Regina, she sensed her careful planning and minor manipulation would repay dividends as the afternoon with her son progressed. The weather offered a glorious warm covering to Storybrooke and Henry had opted for his mother's suggestion that they walk to the comic book store. They would then eat their ice creams as they wandered back to park where they had already enjoyed a stroll around the lake, as opposed to the norm of driving in and out of town. Regina chuckled at her fortune, as this itinerary meant two prolonged opportunities to pass the carwash, rather than a couple of quick drive-bys, which last week's experience had told her wasn't long enough. Excitement rose within Regina with each step they took toward town. She made sure that they were on the opposite side of the street to where Emma would be to give herself some semblance of dignity. If the visual of a partially wet Emma Swan elicited the reaction she had experienced in safety of her vehicle, she didn't want to contemplate what it might escalate to if they were only feet apart and she could hear the water and observe in minute detail how it decorated the Swan.

Regina's heart fluttered as they turned the corner, bringing the carwash into sight. As she subtlety searched for the vibrant vehicle, she felt only disappointment, frustration, and dissatisfaction fill her when she saw no sign of the bug as they continued toward Main Street. Masterfully, she shook off the searing loss and concentrated on Henry and his speculations as to what the next edition of his comics would reveal. He liked an elaborate discussion as to plot points, and it animated him. Regina was an ideal sparring partner for this, for she would, though reluctantly, give the villains' perspective. Their banter about the nemesis' being portrayed as inadequate fumbling idiots became passionate, humorous, and enjoyable, continuing for well over an hour. As a consequence, Regina had forgotten what she may pass during the return journey and hadn't ensured that they were on the opposite side of the street of the wax-o-rama, nor had placed her son between her and the establishment. Instead, Henry calling, "Hey!" was what broke her tirade of defending the honor of fictitious villains and she instantly became hyper-aware of her surroundings.

The sight before Regina was magnificent and she took in every aspect of the spectacle. The white tank top that was damp and slightly dirty from the abdomen down. The jeans that seemed impossibly tighter than the week before, clung to the toned flesh below, highlighting every muscle that shaped the woman. The blonde curls which were twisted up into a messy bun. The absence of makeup. The way that Emma hummed and bopped her head enthusiastically to some British rock band Regina didn't recognize. It was all breathtaking.

The effect on Regina was evident to anyone observing. Fortunately for her reputation, no one was. Her mouth parted slightly and, subconsciously, her tongue wetted her lips. She was frozen, staring, just as she had been in the car the week before. She felt the ice cream from her cone drip onto her fingers, which had the power to break her trance. Slowly, and cautiously, Regina licked the salted caramel from her digits, imagining that it was something entirely different that had coated them. Her mind played with the sensation, replacing the coolness of reality with a warmth she imagined. Gone too was the sweetness of the blended cream and sugar, as she focused on the smooth, salty flavors that exploded on her sensitive tongue.

Regina stood, barely breathing, as she focused on the trickle of water that traveled down Emma's arm. It meandered over her bicep to the fragile blonde hairs of her lower limb. Eventually, it fell to the ground, splashing, nearly imperceptively, to the puddle that had formed below. Reflexively, Regina closed her eyes before taking one long slow, forceful lick of the cone. She murmured in pleasure before she proceeded with a series of small, delicate licks that barely used the tip of her tongue. Regina could already feel it, the physical response her body had given to her actions, between her legs. She shifted to use the friction of her jeans to offer herself something as there was nothing else appropriate she could do in such a public setting. The contact from her clothing wasn't sufficient to ease any of her rising desires, and it forced her to end her illuminating work of fiction before it intensified further. Despite the frustration, when Regina stopped and opened her eyes, she smiled and offered a mellowed expression to the world.

Regina felt confident that her few moments of escapism had gone unnoticed when her vision focused back on her son and the blonde, who were giggling together as she ruffled his hair. During Regina's reverie, Henry had approached Emma in the hope he could put his new comic books in the car for her to take home and had begun a lively recount of his afternoon. Emma, however, had noticed the shuffling of the Mayor's feet, interpreting it as growing frustration at the length of time she was talking to Henry. Quickly, yet deftly, Emma ushered Henry back to his waiting mother, recognizing that her time with their son was limited and she could hear about his adventures at almost any other time. The Sheriff had expected a small expression of gratitude from the woman. Instead, she was met with an inquisitive look before Regina flicked her tongue across her cone while maintaining her focus on her and not their approaching son. Emma offered a curious nod in reply, which was volleyed with a mischievous glare. Subconsciously, the perplexed blonde started to move toward Regina, desperate to know what she had done to warrant such scrutiny.

"Mom, your ice cream is dripping!" Henry said when he returned to her side.

"Thank you, Henry," Regina stated slowly, still refusing to acknowledge the churned treat that was making its way to her fingers. Her focus was consumed by admiring the now approaching Emma.

"Really like that flavor, huh?" Emma remarked, her expression showing her contemplation as she tried to decipher the puzzle that was Regina Mills.

"I have come to appreciate the things that make us smile in life, despite their origin," Regina drawled before proceeding to take another elongated lick up her cone before the salted caramel teased her senses once more. She flinched in pleasure and detected the way Emma gave her the once-over. Regina was so extensively lost in her mind that she didn't care if Emma calculated the reason for her actions. The Sheriff would assume it was a mind trick, a game. A way to throw her off balance. Nothing was lost.

Emma retreated slowly before saying her goodbyes with another curious nod toward the Mayor, before lifting the soapy mitt and continuing to clean her car. Henry started conversing about something Regina didn't process. Her attention was firmly focused on the white cotton fabric that left her imagination nothing to create as to what it covered; the braless, unsupported breasts that Regina wanted to hold and then devour.

The brunette took in everything that she could see of Emma Swan one last time before she transferred what memories she could into her long-term fantasy bank. Reluctantly, she turned with her son and left the beautiful sight behind.


	2. Miscalculation

Regina had spent another week trying to dull the desire she felt for Emma and placate the sexual appetite that ravished her. She was now convinced that her frustration was explicitly Emma Swan induced, rather than a straightforward need for sexual gratification. Regina had experienced this physical craving numerous times, yet a single solution to the problem had never consumed her with such a relentless intensity.

By Friday, Regina knew this wasn't something that was going to dissipate through mental resolve. It was a vigorous urge that she needed to satisfy to free herself from the suffocating lust and yearning she was inflicted with. Therefore, the Mayor spent the afternoon musing in her office about how she would make a night out of the experience. How she would make herself feel like a Queen once again. This wasn't a mere quest to be appeased, but an opportunity to allow herself to feel special. She didn't need anyone else to do that. Naturally, Emma would play her part, but it was a role that Regina alone would control.

Regina started preparing for the main event as soon as she arrived home. She opened and decanted a bottle of 2013 Méo-Camuzet Vosne-Romanée Les Chaumes, Pinot Noir to let it breathe. She had waited this long merely imagining Emma inside of her, that another half an hour to allow the wine to sediment and aerate wasn't an issue. Tonight was about indulgence and decadence. Near perfection was the threshold for what would be deemed adequate.

While the wine breathed and the tannins were softened, Regina ascended the stairs to her bedroom. First, she closed the curtains and flicked on a sidelight, then opened the top drawer of her dresser to assess the lingerie she owned. She considered her options carefully, subconsciously aiming to impress the blonde, who, though not physically, would in every other way be present this evening. There was the black teddy that highlighted Regina's toned thighs and overall physique. She knew it didn't have the support to elevate her breasts as high as some of her Evil Queen outfits had, but she debated if that look would be Emma's first choice. Suddenly, Regina noted, she didn't know what Emma's taste in women was. She had concluded, upon meeting, that Emma's sexuality was fluid. However, Regina had never garnered an indication as to what would wet the blonde's appetite. Before fear of the unknown could grip her, Regina noticed her fingers were absentmindedly tracing a red laced offering which reminded her of Emma's jacket and the panties she once let her eyes linger on at Granny's bed and breakfast. The brunette studied it, curiously. She'd never worn this garment for Graham. It seemed like the perfect attire to remove later in the evening.

Quickly, Regina undressed, hastily putting the removed items in their appropriate place, including the hamper, shoe rack, and hanger, before pulling on a luxurious terry robe over her near-naked body. With a beat in her step, she re-entered the kitchen and used her phone to start up her favorite playlist which began to resonate throughout the whole-house sound system. Next, Regina foraged through the fridge for a snack, settling for hummus and carrots, taking little nibbles. To accompany them, she poured herself a glass of chardonnay from the bottle she'd opened a few nights previously while she waited for the red to be optimal. Sitting in the kitchen, enjoying the flavors and the musical beat, Regina was content and finally smiled.

Her peaceful moment was short-lived, however, when she scrutinized the baby carrot she held between her fingers. Her primary objective of the evening came to the forefront of her mind, infiltrating each thought as she imagined the vegetable being something significantly larger that would fill her in an entirely different way. Regina internally mocked herself, placed the items back in the fridge, and her giggle at her teenage antics filled the air. After taking a large swig of her wine, her vision focused on the fruit bowl sitting on the counter. An idea overwhelmed her, and she grabbed one of the red honey crisp apples and quickly sliced it into pieces. Next, she seized the jar of peanut butter from the fridge and looked at it curiously, disbelieving that it was something she was about to consume. It wasn't an item she ate often, and it was only in the house due to Henry's unrelenting desire to be an average American child. She'd seen Emma pair these foods on more than one occasion and was drawn to combine them now because of this. She reasoned that if this was a Swan night, she should eat Swan style, albeit, the healthier side of Swan style. Instinctively, Regina reached for a knife to spread the textured creamy item onto the apples gritty surface. However, she paused and gave herself a devilish snigger. She plopped off the cap and plonked the apple slice straight inside. And out. And in again. She heard it squelch and it sent tingles through her frustrated body.

"Oh, how you need this tonight," she murmured, laughing at her one-track mind, then took a sizeable, satisfying bite. The flavors exploded in her mouth. The sweet, the tart, the salty. She understood Emma's reasoning for this simple snack instantly. Washing it down with the remaining white wine, Regina felt a warmth trickle through her body. She shamelessly licked all the peanut butter off the next slice in time with the music before she grazed her teeth over the apple's flesh, drawing its soothing juices into her eager, waiting mouth. Regina sighed heavily at the state she'd allowed herself to reach, and crammed the remaining slices into the jar, cradled it in her arm, while also clutching the decanter and a fresh glass. She set off toward her bedroom, and on her way, she activated the house alarm. She wouldn't be going out again tonight.

While she sipped her wine and ate her light dinner, Regina listened to music as she continued her preparations. She hadn't pleasured herself, sexually, in months, and she wasn't going to give herself a quick fix, akin to crossing something off her to-do list. No. Instead, Regina Mills placed a black velvet cloth on her nightstand and carefully positioned the several selected items from her special box that she had retrieved from the drawer. She scrutinized her choices which included vibrating beads, a massager, a rabbit vibrator, and a tube of lube. She wondered if the latter would even be needed; she already felt ready to accept anything that was laid out. Then again, its introduction would only make things better.

Regina drank freely now and sang to the music without caring that she didn't know the lyrics or, at times, even the basic melody of the song. She bopped her head and danced as she crossed the room, placing multiple candles on every surface. Their number may have been excessive, but for Regina, they were needed to create the desired ambient lighting and the right balance of complementary fragrances by which she wished to be surrounded. Finally, as she consumed the last slice of apple, the summer comforter was removed from her bed. She stood, analyzed the mise-en-scène, and felt everything was as perfect as it could be.

The alcohol had created a buzz inside Regina's head as she turned her attention to preparing herself for the evening now that the stage was set. In the master suite, she turned on the shower to allow the cold, stagnant water to purge, and the hot water to come through. When she removed her robe, Regina noted her nipples were erect, while the removal of her panties confirmed the definitive moistness she had appreciated building between her legs. This almost altered her plan for she was undeniably suitably aroused. However, the Mayor wanted the workday grime and stress carried in her shoulders to be released, so she stepped into the shower. She pressed her hands on the tiled wall for balance and sank her head beyond the vigorous stream to keep her hair mostly dry. Immediately, Regina felt vindicated in her decision as the soothing warmth of water flowed down her back. Taking long, deep breaths, she watched her chest rise and fall, knowing it was a sight she hoped Emma couldn't help but admire. Excitement coursed through the brunette as she recognized that everything was falling into place. Tonight would act as a cleanse. Not long from now the itch of Emma Swan would be removed from her body and her mind.

This didn't prevent Regina from provoking her senses though. Despite the fact her legs were already smooth, she reached for the can of shaving foam and lathered her left leg. While doing so, she imagined that her calf was the yellow bug and the hand moving across it was Emma's. The act wasn't just about covering the skin's surface in with a lavender froth, it was about closing her eyes and imagining Emma caressing her skin the way she cared for her car. She alternated between running her thumbs across her calves, mimicking a deep tissue massage, and playfully dragging her nails over the top of her shin bone. During her two week analysis, Regina had noticed Emma's short nails, a detail that filled her with more than just a physical jerk reaction, but an emotional one that there was hope that a scenario where they could physically connect existed in reality. She sought Emma's body desperately. She wanted to intertwine it with hers. Regina tried to clear her mind of these fanciful, lustful thoughts and shaved before repeating the exact routine on the right.

The vanilla body wash was then dispensed, and she used her hands to disperse it over her slick olive skin. Although cleanliness was a positive side effect, the intent of the action was to feel herself. She closed her eyes and again imagined she wasn't the one controlling the touch. Regina was an expert at making her hands work independently; years of self-pleasure had resulted in her perfecting this technique. Her left hand traced her neck while the right worked to cleanse her most intimate of areas. It wasn't long before her right hand wasn't moving in a manner that could be associated with hygiene; no one cleans themselves with soft, circular finger ministrations. Regina started to lose her self-control and advanced her left hand to play with her left nipple as the water cascaded down her breastbone. She flicked and pinched before soothing her afflictions with the pad of her thumb. Regina was now fully detached from reality.

Minutes past before Regina opened her eyes to search for the shower head. The concept that she was Emma's bug came rushing to the forefront of her mind once more. She was still mostly covered in vanilla foam, therefore, to satisfy this kink, what she needed now was a jet wash. With a wry smile, she lifted the head with her left hand and changed it to the most forceful setting. Never before had a stream of water on her body felt intimate. Now though, it did. It was sensual. Images of Emma in the wet, white tank top flooded Regina's mind. The fantasy was alive, breeding, exploding.

"Stop," Regina called loudly. "Patience, Regina. Patience. You know it's not as good in the shower," she grumbled as she finally removed her right hand from its stimulating position and returned the showerhead to its socket. To clear the arousal fog, Regina focused on her task of letting the hot water rinse the lingering soap from her body. She took deep breaths while she allowed the heat and pressure of the water remove as much tension from her muscles as it could. Despite her best efforts, Emma never left Regina's thoughts.

After exiting the shower, she dried herself in a black trimmed white towel, wrapped herself in her robe and then sat at the vanity. She continued to drink wine, finishing half a glass as she applied face cream and rubbed lotion into her smooth legs. Regina scanned her make-up selection and debated reapplying her face for 'Emma' or if that was a step too far. Realistically, if Emma were here for her seductive pleasures, she'd reapply without hesitation, but for tonight it would serve no purpose. All that Regina really needed to get into character was to feel something on her lips. She scrutinized the array of flavored lip balms she owned and contemplated which she thought would taste most like Emma. Cinnamon matched her hot chocolate quirk, strawberry was the hand lotion she used, while her hair reminded Regina of the sun, but that didn't have an accompanying flavor. Regina was stumped as she debated what Emma's would taste like. It was a mystery Regina couldn't solve in the next few minutes. Instead, she gave a coy smile as she lifted 'salted caramel' from her extensive collection.

Once Regina had dressed in red lace and finished the ensemble with a pair of black heels, the brunette admired herself in the full-length mirror as though she were being viewed from Emma's perspective. Her desirability was undeniable. Her body and facial features were intoxicating. After analyzing her outfit, she concluded Emma would not only approve of the color, but she'd also like the way her breasts and buttocks were shaped in this garment. Emma would respect the reserved suggestiveness of what lay below it; the body and soul this wrapping was offering. She'd appreciate the effort Regina had placed into readying herself for their time together. Regina took another large mouthful of wine, changed the playlist to one that would set the pace of her evening, reapplied the lip balm, and walked to the door. She was finally ready to play.

First, she simulated their greeting, opening and closing the door, placing her forehead on the wooden frame before she allowed her tongue to gently touch her lips. "Emma," her mind screamed. She positioned her left forearm on the wall for support as she figuratively ran the knuckles of her right hand over Emma's cheek before she tilted her neck in an offering to the desired lover. Regina sucked her digits, wetting them before they ran over the area she imagined Emma owning, kissing, devouring. To simulate Emma's pinching of her delicate pulse point with her teeth before smoothing the inflamed flesh with a gentle stroke of her tongue, Regina ran her nails down the area before using the tips of her damp fingers to bring relief. She lost a little balance as she rocked on her heels and needed the support of the wall as she continued to caress her elongated neck. She spent another minute in this phase, applying pressure to herself the way Emma would. Her neck, her jaw, her lower lip. It had all been mentally touched and owned by the Savior.

Slowly, she started to walk backward, keeping her eyes closed, running her tongue over her lips, before she kicked off her heels and fell back onto the bed. Regina maneuvered her fingers down her sides, only briefly touched her upper thighs, before they retreated over her clenched abdomen with the lightest of grazes. Her breath hitched slightly at the notion that Emma would be gentle like this with her. Progressing, she lifted her left leg, and 'Emma' deftly trailed her fingers over her calf and down the back of her thigh toward her back. Simultaneously, Regina's right hand traveled to her left breast, seeking her taut nipple. The fabric of her lingerie offered a satisfying friction, and she gently manipulated it with the side of her thumb before retracing that path with her nail. Regina was physically ready, evidenced by her hips already twitching and lifting slightly from the bed, seeking a body, a touch, a weight that wasn't there.

With increased pressure, Regina shifted Emma's hands down her sides, to feel her ribs, her contours, her hip bone. She repeated this until she couldn't prevent moans of frustration escaping. Patience was lost, and Regina's back arched as she turned her attention exclusively to her breasts. One hand would cup and massage its handful, while the other would tease with tiny movements that weren't tactile enough to be adequately appreciated through the laced fabric. Regina imagined Emma being frustrated by the barrier and that she would choose to remove the strap with her teeth, drawing the cloaking garment away in a swift motion. It wasn't something Regina could simulate, but Emma's hands grasping at the opportunity that the now exposed breast offered was something she could.

Quickly, Regina needed mirrored sensation and made little work or fanfare of lowering the right strap, and she pulled her one-piece lingerie down to her waist, fully exposing her chest. Regina, desperate to not break her concentration from the world she had created, never opened her eyes. She held her glorious bosoms so that her sensitive nipples sat between her thumbs and index finger in each hand. She played, toyed, and relished the electric pleasure she sent through her nervous system with every rub, pinch, flick before she settled into a few calmer, more methodical, minutes of fondling.

Regina's impatience became overwhelming as her craving core's immediate need to be touched infiltrated and dominated every brainwave. It was essential for attention to be assigned there, to overload her psyche with sensations which would make the pleasure she'd already felt this evening feel like an amuse-bouche to this entrée. Once again, she licked the digits on her right hand, leaving the left to keep the stimulus uninterrupted, before they trailed down her breastbone. She felt the lingerie limit her path south and knew Emma would dip her fingers into her opening to sense her lover's readiness before removing the red colored barrier, allowing for full access. Despite knowing what she would find, Regina slipped her fingers below the fabric and felt a slight flush in her cheeks at the quantity of moisture she discovered. Regina imagined Emma muttering something about her being so ready that she was dripping.

Finally, Regina opened her eyes and without much further thought slithered out of the remaining red material that clung to her body. She took great delight, giggling somewhat, in flicking it back toward the door with an energetic kick. Regina felt her intoxicated buzz starting to wane, therefore, appreciated a large mouthful of wine before she reviewed her toys and debated what she wanted to experience. Regina liked toys. She enjoyed feeling full during her release and loved the unpredictable vibrations her selection could provide. Delicately, her fingers brushed them as she finished her glass of wine. Nothing would feel like Emma, so Regina contemplated what Emma would want to tease her with. The empty glass was returned to the table as Regina ran her hand through her hair and grinned as she made a decision. Her eyes flickered shut, and she snatched her standard rabbit vibrator. There hadn't been much need for a debate. It was, after all, her favorite.

Regina laid back on her pillows, took a deep breath in excitement, raised her knees for traction and set her rabbit to a light vibration mode. Her left hand returned to its assigned breast as her right guided the tip of the clitoris stimulator to the exact bundle of nerves it was designed to awaken. The silicone surface barely grazed it, yet Regina's body recoiled from the contact. Instantly, Regina wanted to feel it again, and she repeated this motion several times, always producing the same reflexive effect. No one could hear the moans the brunette made, or appreciate the desire coursing through her, or see the impact these stimuli were having on her body. Unless, of course, you were in Regina's mind. There, Emma experienced it all. She heard every sound of pleasure, she felt Regina's heart's thundering pace, and she saw every shudder in response to her touch.

The Mayor's left hand then took control of the device and wickedly traced both inner thighs before teasing the sides of her folds. Meanwhile, her right hand focused on where she wanted Emma the most. She sank her fingers delicately into her entrance and lightly coated the trips of her index and ring fingers before she brought them to the area the mechanical pulsations had set alight. She was gentle with herself, using a touch so soft that it felt akin to air being blown, and it made Regina's heart skip a beat. Focused, Regina set her fingers in an alternating motion as though they were running over her nerve bundle. Fast and then slow. Gentle, and then harder. The technique meant the sensations were oscillating, sustaining, and even though they were self-controlled, unpredictable. She increased the intensity of the toy's vibration and brought the tip of the shaft to join her fingers, for one quick burst of gratification. Regina let out an elongated cry as her body began to writhe. She wanted, needed, no, demanded more. So much more.

Reducing the vibration back to its lowest setting, Regina positioned the curved shaft over her entrance. She moved it slightly inwards, then out, assessing the need for additional lubrication. There had been no resistance during the trial; Regina had been correct, she was ready to accept anything. She continued with this motion, repeatedly, going a little deeper each time relishing hearing her juices coat the object. Finally, Regina pushed all of it inside. It filled her, tingled her internal and external nerves simultaneously, caused her heels to dig into the bed, and she raised her hips higher to intensify all the sensations. Regina left it in place, moving it side to side while still within so she could guide the clitoral stimulator over her recoiling bundle. The exertion of the pounding heart was apparent. Regina's breathing became arduous, and a sheen of sweat not only covered her brow but also trickled down the back of her neck.

Next, Regina guided the ridged surface over her internal erogenous zone. These nerves didn't induce an uncontrollable euphoria, but they still produced a surge of ecstasy and a desire for the process to be repeated. She angled the vibration more toward the ceiling and gasped with delight as she felt the effect of the slow grind across her raised flesh. She moved it delicately, but with force, and with each forward motion she coaxed all her nerves into firing. Her left hand relented in its endless torment of tracing her chest and flopped to her side, forgotten, as Regina focused on the sensations below. Her body reacted and clenched around the object to pull it in further, to keep it in place even though her hand continued to remove it from where she wanted it most, only to return it seconds later. Regina's imagination, though, was still intact. She wasn't doing this. No. A blonde was there. She was doing this. She controlled the motions and when the brunette would feel pleasure, feel anticipation, feel waves. It was all at the hands of Emma Swan.

"Emma," Regina exclaimed, though it was close to a growl. "Please," she begged. It was then that Regina mindlessly set her vibrator to its random cycle and continued at the relaxed tempo with the same rhythmic motion. Typically, she was rougher, more energetic, but her mind concluded that Emma would remain gentle with her. Perhaps even delicate, perhaps even loving. It was in this vein that she proceeded.

The first phase was a light thump, not a constant vibration, and Regina moved to that beat, timing each knock so that it would occur as it connected with her nerves. Everything, then nothing. Over and over. Without notice, the thuds were replaced with a light vibration, the same frequency Regina had readied herself with. She kept the same pace and noticed her calves starting to constrict, and her body began to rock as it sought the return of the feeling faster than the comfortable speed the hand provided. Gone now were the tender touches and the light teasing contact. Instead, each connection was becoming forceful, more prolonged, creating wave after wave of desire. Her left hand gripped the sheet as Regina started to pant.

The pace set by the vibrator didn't change. Instead, it blended a light tap into the constant tremor. This mixture of stimuli increased the intensity of pleasure Regina felt every time her thrusts would bring the connection she longed for. The contact could only last for less than a second as the sensitive cluster sent violent impulses through Regina which would cease as fast as they'd emerged. Not that this brought reprieve, as the elongated extraction, combined with pulsations made Regina quiver. She heard and felt herself get wetter as the gadget glided within.

Erratically, the rate of the pulsating device amplified, yet the forcefulness of the produced feeling did not. Regina continued to exert herself, desperate to cling to the fantasy that had brought her here as she grew closer to the apex she sought. Emma was the one bringing her closer. Desperately, Regina wanted to feel another body, for her hands to find blonde locks to gently pull. She coveted the wetness of a tongue, the softness of lips, and the harshness of teeth. She longed for everything Emma had. She'd be perspiring now due to the physical effort her affection would have taken. Sweat would trickle down Emma's brow, it would splash on Regina's shimmering skin.

The high-frequency hum was replaced with a series of fast beats, which set a near impossible pace for Regina to keep time with. Forgotten were the slow controlled movements that agonizingly stimulated her insides. Now Regina plunged with an intensity that made her biceps and wrist begin to ache. Her oak-framed bed shifted with her every action designed to create a deeper, more robust contact. Her illusory situation was losing focus, the details starting the blur. She resorted to chanting Emma's name to keep the concept alive. It was Emma pushing this inside, it was Emma making her hold back a scream, it was Emma controlling her imminent orgasm.

The brunette was barely aware when the thumping became harder, her friend for the evening increasing pressure on her sensitive areas precisely when she needed it most. Regina's breathing was labored as she felt her toes curl. Her heartbeat far exceeded the rate at which she could coordinate the velocity of the streams of pleasure to. In, out, and in again. Regina took over, it wasn't Emma now. It was hard, it was fast, it was too much for her nerves. They were on fire, making the Mayor whimper with every, single, brief touch.

Quickly, the hard thwacks were replaced with a constant, fast, hard vibration. Regina didn't relent, despite her fatigue. She liked this setting for finishing; she knew it well. A few controlled insertions before a final forceful one would send the shockwaves of gratification through her body and mind. The very moment she'd been anticipating for weeks. Finally, it was time. She crashed it into herself as the vibrations continued to bring an overload of stimulation that could almost be classed as pain. Yet, she didn't release. There was no liberation. There was no rippling. There was no explosion.

Confused, briefly, Regina repeated her experienced movements, building back the little momentum her mystification had caused her to lose. She tilted her wrist upwards, changing the angle. The aim was not to deliver a different internal sensation, though that would naturally happen, but rather to attack her clit in a manner to bring greater satisfaction. It was what Regina needed, externally. Solely being inside would never bring her an orgasm. She worked through the rest of the fast, continuous vibration cycle trying to return to the precipice she had reached before feeling only disappointment.

She was close to reclaiming her full arousal as her toy switched to its most intense setting, combining the fiercest continuous pulsations with a frantic pounding. Regina summoned the energy to meet the frenzied pace required so that each thump occurred as she crashed it into her flesh. She pushed harder, deeper than she had all night, and screamed Emma's name as she started to peak. Regina was, once again, ready to explode. Every muscle in her body began to constrict, except those she needed and expected to. Once again, Regina prepared as she always did, for the definitive connection that would make it feel as though lightning was coursing through her. This time though, she saw Emma, she heard her soft voice, laced with a slight beg, whisper "Regina".

Again, Regina didn't experience elation. She didn't feel lost in a haze of jubilation as her body relaxed toward a state of satiation. Instead, Regina knew precisely where she was and became frustrated as the vibrator reset itself to its gentle tremor, which wasn't enough to stimulate anything anymore. Not that her nerves could presently take another beating. She felt cheated. All that effort without a payoff. Now she was just shattered instead of shagged.

Regina allowed her body to calm by taking a series of much needed deep breaths before she removed the device from inside of her and looked at it curiously. It had never failed her before, and yet here it was, mocking her, covered in everything she had to give. All the evidence that you would need to conclude that the user had been satisfied. Regina rose, sighed heavily, wandered to the bathroom, and washed all of the wasted creamy goodness from her red silicone friend. Subsequently, Regina cleaned herself, only to be interrupted as she had a fleeting thought as to why her body had been so stubborn that it had failed to climax. The experience hadn't really felt like Emma.

Regina had a bounce in her step as she trotted back to the bedroom before she perched herself on the edge of the bed. She consumed another glass of wine as she let her mind forget the disappointment and equilibrate her brain to prepare for Emma's touch. The music was still blaring, though Regina hadn't noticed it in nearly an hour. She returned her glass on the bedside table and grabbed the salted-caramel Chapstick that lay there. Tasting it created a version of Emma that immediately ignited her desire, increased her arousal, and unsurprisingly made Regina flinch as her calmed nerves started to ignite once more. Just as she was about to lie down, a thought trundled into her mind as to an object she would want Emma to use, something that would differentiate this encounter from any other fantasy Regina had conducted previously. She walked to the closet and pulled out the box of miscellaneous items that contained the one she needed. A long ago forgotten possession of Graham's that she had accidentally on purpose never returned. A pair of handcuffs.

Regina tossed the key onto the crowded nightstand and settle once more on the bed. A devilish giggle resonated through her as she tightened the metal around her left wrist and then attached it to the bedpost. Yes, Regina thought, the chainsaw tree-hacking Emma would have this kink. She'd love this dominance, and Regina was mentally prepared to give that to her at this moment. Regina liked the idea of letting Emma control, guide, and dictate. It wasn't something Regina had done before as she thrived on power, control, and possession. The mere thought of giving that over to Emma made her heart beat perceptively harder and faster. She closed her eyes as the anticipation of what was to come inundated everything.

Regina began her slow tease, imagining Emma mounting her, their naked bodies connecting, their breasts touching, Emma's knee shuffling her legs wide. Regina started by running her nails down her bound left arm, bringing attention to the control Emma had. It was gentle, almost akin to a tickle as the sensation traveled across her collarbone and up her neck and into the offered mouth. Regina sucked her fingers, playing with them as she oscillated the tip of her tongue across them. Her hips flinched. Her previous readiness was quickening this journey. Regina took her time though; she was enjoying the torment, the dream, the Emma Swan she had created.

She watched her chest rise and fall expressively as she drew circles between her breasts, never allowing the touch to occur that she craved. Instinctively, she moved with the traveling hand, feeling the restraint of the bondage and it sent a clear image of the Sheriff through her mind. Regina knew if Emma had her like this, she would take her time. She would gather a nipple in her warm mouth, using a hand to provoke the other while her side would be stroked with the remaining fingers, confusing her brain with which sensation she should focus on. However, Regina didn't need to relive the joys of foreplay. Her core was quivering. It was desperate.

Regina never let her damp fingers leave her flesh as they moved to her most private of areas. Their mission was to assess the readiness of her sex, its desire for Emma Swan to touch it, to let her be inside and have access to everything. Analogous to earlier, Regina found her fingers were covered in a sheen of her inner juices without penetration. She gave her bundle of nerves a quick flick with her thumb as it passed, sending a flurry of electricity through her that made her cry with an incomprehensible moan. She fought against her restraints to find that touch again, but somehow Regina refrained from giving herself that satisfaction, knowing Emma would now be grinning and purposefully extending this moment to torment her captive. She imagined Emma licking her fingers, showing Regina a smirk at the taste. She'd move in for a deep kiss so Regina could taste herself and the brunette simulated this by placing the tips of her fingers in her mouth and in an unsynchronized manner, moving them up and down as Regina hunted for their flavor.

All contact was lost, and Regina felt nothing but the cool air of her ceiling fan circulate over her impatient, coveting, hypersensitive body. Suddenly and delicately, Regina's digits returned, traversing her hip bone before they brushed by her hidden bundle before resting on her folds. Coating her fingers once more, Regina tested the opening and knew two fingers would be welcomed effortlessly. She was still as she entered, appreciating the warmth. The tips of her fingers instinctively went to the rougher flesh and began to dance over it. With a movement mimicking running, Regina left her fingers there, working, building. She adjusted herself quickly, seeking the required angle so that the tip of her thumb could tease her hooded nerves with the same rhythm. When she had the presence of mind, she alternated between using the tip for delicate touches and the nail for an occasional surge of desire. It was relentless. "Yes," Regina cried. This finally felt like Emma. This felt like a journey to the precipice that the car-washing, sword-wielding woman would take her on.

It wasn't long before Regina's left wrist felt the burn from constant friction as she fought against the restrictive metal in her reflexive attempt to increase the pressure received from her stimulating fingers. Regina was an expert at this; never giving herself something too fast, or overriding the natural instincts that would make most succumb. As a result, the touches remained light and soft, despite her body's desire for greater contact. That was only applicable until her senses were overloaded, until all her cognitive faculties were focused on a sole purpose. Liberation. Eruption. Elation.

Regina did not understand. She had expertly done everything her body usually needed and responded to. She worked her nerves sensibly and relentlessly. She provided alternating sensations that made her recoil, that forced her brain to moan and scream with pleasure. She was relaxed, she wasn't pushing herself to feel or do anything. She expected her body would appreciate the tenderness she was applying as opposed to the unyielding vibrations she had subjected it to earlier and react appreciatively. Her index and middle finger never ceased in their internal dance, teasing, stimulating, trying to bring Regina closer. She flicked her thumb hard, hoping once again for that final moment that would make her quiver, producing a blanket of cascading joy. Yet, it didn't happen.

The notion that it was Emma bringing her these stimuli had faded. She couldn't imagine having her hair to grip onto, or the feel her tongue, with its wetness, its tenderness, and its unpredictability. Regina could successfully concoct how Emma's body would feel against hers. She couldn't visualize her reaction when she ran her heels down her back. She couldn't create a realistic version of events where she was the one giving.

At this realization, Regina's eyes flew open while she extracted her fingers and flopped her hand by her side. A flurry of thoughts circulated in her mind, the most prominent one being that Emma didn't work as a fantasy. Regina began to understand that with Emma it needed to be real. More than imagination would be required for a satisfying experience. She quickly made a mental list of what she had missed as her evening had progressed. The flavors of Emma's sweat, skin, and saliva. The sight of Emma's delectable breasts, dancing eyes, and defined muscles. The sounds of Emma's rapid breathing, racing heart, and requesting cries. These combined with the ability to admire, worship, and relish all of Emma were all non-negotiable prerequisites. Otherwise, gratification with Emma would never be possible.

These thoughts perplexed the Mayor greatly. Emma was meant to just be a vehicle to the obtainment of pleasure, not a notion who would enter her subconscious and evolve into a person. A goal of this evening had been to rid herself of her Emma Swan infatuation, yet in the aftermath, Emma was now more ingrained into Regina's soul than ever before.

To distance herself from these surfacing feelings, Regina initiated the process of removing all evidence of the evening. Inescapably though, she curiously thought of Emma as she showered, leaving her head under the stream for longer than any rinsing process could ever require. Following which, the candles were extinguished, her toys cleaned and put away, and the lingerie and heels were removed from the floor. The remaining wine was consumed at a sipping pace as she sat on her bed, nibbling on another apple and the crunchy peanut butter. Regina's romantic night of her feeling like a Queen didn't end in glory, but rather in her leaning against her headboard contemplating, for hours, her true feelings the Sheriff of Storybrooke.

From her phone, Regina set the music to an acoustic mix before she opened the messaging app. Regina had determined that she was perhaps seeking companionship, rather than something more intimate and exchanging a few lines of meaningless text would quieten her troubled mind. Her thumbs hovered over the keyboard debating what, if anything, she could say to Emma that wouldn't raise the suspicion of an uncharacteristic exchange. Seeking inspiration, Regina started to scroll through their previous interactions. They were mundane, to say the least. It was merely simple dialogue either about town-related business or organizing visits with Henry. There was nothing to indicate that Emma had ever thought of Regina in any way other than a colleague or a co-parent. Realizing that Emma had never expressed anything, even subtextually, Regina felt her heart dip. She'd had wanted to find evidence that this wasn't one-sided.

She almost tossed the phone away in frustration as she reevaluated messages sent just before she'd noticed Emma at the carwash when Regina spotted something. Emojis. Until three weeks ago, their texts had been plain, until, suddenly, Emma had been the first to use 😊. The faces began to vary about a week after that and now consistently included a winking face. Regina had even reciprocated the gesture. How had she not appreciated this shift in their communications previously? Regina took this to mean they were becoming friends. Without consideration, she typed and sent a text that read, "Goodnight, Emma. 😊". Even though she didn't expect a reply, Regina placed the phone on her nightstand and stared at it until her drunk brain forced her to sleep.

With her subconscious full of Emma Swan, Regina Mills had the most peaceful night's sleep she'd experienced in nearly two years.


	3. Miscommunication

With an unfamiliar air of nervousness, Regina rapped her knuckles on the Charming's loft door. During her trek across town, she had been trying to mentally prepare herself for seeing the delectable blonde. She was determined to look unfazed, to act naturally, to not allow anyone to know what her previous evening had entailed, including the emotional conclusions that she was seeking to verify.

"Hi, Regina," Snow said warmly as she opened the front door, which resulted in Regina frowning in surprise. She hadn't prepared for any instance where Emma didn't greet her.

"Good afternoon, Snow," Regina offered with an air of hesitation, though her expression had recovered from demonstrating confusion flawlessly. "Henry, is he...?" She added while peering into the apartment searching for his other mother.

"I'm ready, Mom!" The boy called, before pulling the door wide. This provided Regina with an unusual insight into the family life by which her son was being raised. The table was set for two, a brunch meal having recently been completed, with a happy, grinning David sitting next to what she assumed was Snow's place setting. She searched the open-plan room and saw no sign of Emma. Now that she thought about it, she didn't recall seeing the bug on the street as she parked and walked into the building.

Regina relished an enthusiastic hug she shared with Henry, before tentatively asking, "Emma, she's out today?"

"She's washing her car," David supplied helpfully, accompanied with a small chuckle. No one noticed that Regina had squeezed her legs together in response to the physical reaction the mental image these words had produced. Regina's conclusion had been wrong. The visual of Emma leaning over the hood of her car with water being absorbed by her top was erotic. Emma as a fantasy was a valid concept. Any notions of moving on from her infatuation were now extinct.

"She's obsessed with it," Snow added. "I don't see the point. It's going to rain in a few hours."

"That's why the paintwork is perfect," Henry said, in an exasperated manner. "She protects it from the rain by polishing it. Don't you guys know anything about car maintenance?" It was clear from the way Henry exclaimed his assertions that this was something he and Emma had previously discussed at length.

Regina was absent from the conversation as she calculated scenarios where they could pass by the car wash in the next few minutes so she could get a glimpse of what had frustrated her the night before. Her craving for Emma had never been stronger. It would, however, break their routine if they did anything other than walk straight to Granny's. By the time they finished their meal, Emma and her sparkling bug would be long home. Regina didn't care if her single-minded thoughts were degrading and made Emma an object. It was a fact that she wanted to stare, to drool, to feel alive at the sight of her. What was significant was that she also wanted to talk to Emma, to see if there was an emotional component to her desires. At the very least explore if a friendship existed.

"Mom?" Henry asked, breaking Regina's stare into nothingness as she worked through strategies to see Emma like it were a chess game. "Can we go? I'm starving!" Sighing heavily, Regina concluded there was no way to manipulate the situation to satisfy her sexual need. Today, she'd have to miss out on her delicious wet treat.

* * *

The magnitude of disappointment Regina felt meant she was distracted throughout the lunch with her son. Her body and mind were addicted to the spectacle of 'car wash Emma', and her faculties were preoccupied with how she could influence future events to see more of it. She nibbled on her French fries as she analyzed her options. A wry grin populated Regina's features when she calculated precisely how she would always have a front and center view of this marvelous, unmissable weekly performance.

The plan calmed Regina. It inundated her with warmth and expectation that helped alleviate the anticlimax that had flooded her soul since picking Henry up at the apartment. Yes, it was a manipulation. It might be an inconvenience for Emma, but really this was best all around. No one would want to deal with an ungratified Mayor. Regina couldn't experience another unsatisfactory night and pondered if proximity to the object of her desires would be the antidote. Her plan ensured she'd at least get the opportunity to find out.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Henry asked while holding a ketchuped fry and pointing it at her in mid-air.

"Yes, why?"

"I dunno. You just seem distracted. And you look different." Henry studied his mother curiously as she stared at him. "Happy, maybe?"

"My apologies. You have my full attention." Regina altered her body language so that it was now stating that she was fully present with him. She ignored the comment regarding her new found happiness.

"What were you thinking about?" Henry asked, ignoring the apology he didn't need.

"I was thinking about Emma," Regina replied honestly without contemplating camouflaging the truth.

"And that made you smile?" Henry inquired, his face contorting into shriveled confusion.

"Yes," Regina began slowly, not sure how to articulate her current perceptions of the Sheriff to her young son. "Emma changed everything when she arrived in town, and I hated her. I thought she was the worse thing to have happened to me since her mother."

"And now?"

"Now, I see the positives in the trail of destruction she has left behind." Regina broke eye contact with Henry to stare at her near-empty cup of coffee while her mind processed all the fortune Emma had inadvertently brought her. The most beneficial knock-on effect of Emma's emergence was the current relationship Regina had with Henry. Granted, Emma had taken him from her, but Regina had garnered perspective. Their relationship was better than ever before. He was sitting here, happily, respecting her, wanting to spend time with her. Emma seeing the good behind the Evil Queen masquerade had altered everyone's perception of her, herself included. Her life was undeniably better for it.

"It would be cool if you were friends," Henry muttered before adding a hopeful grin to his request.

"Yes. I agree." Regina, however, was still thinking that more than friends would be a superior option. How much more was a topic remaining on the docket.

The proposal of more was reemerging, becoming persistent. Increasingly, Regina wanted more from Emma than for her to merely be the subject of her sexual fantasies. She wanted time. She wanted laughs. She wanted brunch.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon the following Tuesday when Mayor Mills heard the familiar heavy-footedness of Sheriff Swan march through the town hall's corridor. The pace and potency of Emma's steps suggested she held displeasure in her mind. Regina beamed. She sensed that the blonde had come to vent and ask for assistance. It was all part of the Mayor's plan, and its imminent fruition pleased her.

"Hey," Emma said as she entered the office without an appointment or knocking. "I brought over the papers. I needed to get out of the office for a while, so I'm delivering them personally," Emma asserted, already answering the anticipated question.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Swan?" Regina enquired after appreciating the Sheriff's restless, agitated state for a few seconds.

"Are you aware that the car wash was vandalized?" Emma's tone highlighted the infuriation she felt due to the situation.

"Vandalized in what way?" Regina asked, masterfully cloaking her prior knowledge to its current state.

"All the hoses were essentially severed. The metallic connections to put on new hoses were corroded, possibly with acid. So, now it's a huge repair. It doesn't make any sense. Why would anyone want to do that?" Emma's exasperation was pulsating through every uttered word. Meanwhile, Regina's expression remained neutral. "Anyway, the car wash is out of commission for a while as they need to order parts, which might be prohibitively expensive due to their rarity."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I've become familiar with how-" Regina offered while searching for the correct term. "Important? That place is to you."

"Yeah. I just thought it was a weird crime. I mean, of all the things that they could destroy in this town, the car wash seems- it's perhaps not the most obvious choice. How they did it is causing us problems at the Sheriff station too."

"Oh?"

"There is no evidence. Nothing at all. Highly unusual. We have a few teenagers in town that do this stuff all the time, but they always leave clues and confess as soon as we bring them into the station. This time though, they deny all knowledge and their parents are vouching for them. So, not much to go on." Emma started to piece recent events together and wondered, for the first time, if the woman in front of her had a hand to play in this crime.

"I'm sure your investigative skills will find the culprit," Regina remarked, failing to hide the little smile that encroached on her face. She couldn't resist the thought of Emma punishing her from entering her mind. Role-playing was now a welcome train of thought.

"Thanks. I do have a few leads to still follow up on. I'm sure I can get to the bottom of it. If I really tried, that is." Emma attempted to read Regina's stalwart eyes, assessing if her hunch had been accurate. The Mayor didn't flinch, and Emma didn't have the audacity to use her superpower to seek the truth with a blatant question.

"I share your confidence," Regina tendered, dryly. She, however, was convinced that Emma would only learn the facts if she wished it to be so.

Emma began to illustrate nervousness once again, showing a little shyness before asking her deliberated request that was the main reason for her visit. "The pumps are from the eighties, and they don't make those parts anymore, so, it's an expensive fix. The owners aren't sure how they will finance it. I was wondering if the town could help? I know, I know, it's not a town priority, but it would mean a lot to me." Emma's eyes were warm and searching. She was desperate to tap into any sense of loyalty and friendship Regina had for her. It ignited regret inside Regina. She realized she'd hurt Emma rather than just annoyed her as expected.

"I will get a report on the repairs and see what I can do to help. It's a shame I promised Henry no magic or I could alleviate your problem with a wave of my hand," Regina said warmly, showing she appreciated how affected Emma seemed.

"I agree with Henry, magic isn't the solution here. And thank you. I know that it might seem trivial, but it's something that I'm sure you can relate to. Your car always looks pristine too." Emma was prodding, trying to elicit information.

"Yes, well, I have help with that sort of thing. It's washed, regularly, in my driveway." Regina left the idea hanging, waiting for Emma to take the bait.

"Lucky you," Emma scoffed. Regina had provided the perfect solution to her problem. She didn't want to ask outright and danced around her request with a subtle plea for help. "That's a great idea though. I'll ask someone that has a house if I can use their hose, as the apartment doesn't have an outdoor faucet and running it from the kitchen would just be ridiculous, though if needs must." Emma stalled her exit, desperate for the invitation. Regina had hinted. She had nudged.

Regina waited several seconds before replying, determined to not to show the palpating joy that was circulating within. She almost had Emma exactly where she wanted her. "Oh, I see. Well, if it's that important to you, feel free to use my hose, and driveway, anytime."

"Really?" Emma kept her elation entirely internalized. You'd never know she too was secretly suppressing excitement.

"Yes, really. Just give me a heads up when you think you'll be over."

"I'll do that," Emma replied with a smirk that she hid from the Mayor. "Thank you," she said sincerely before she turned on her heels, feeling accomplished.

Regina sat in her chair and turned it to the window feeling elated. This newly arranged event was how she would rid her brain of Emma Swan once and for all. She'd see it close, using the proximity to finally release her sexual frustration in real-time. Then, with her mind clear, Regina could finally ascertain what else, if anything, she felt for Emma.

* * *

Regina had spent the following Sunday morning anxiously over-preparing for Emma's arrival. She only needed to go as far as leaving out the bucket containing all the car shampoos, polishes, and microfiber cloths, but to Regina that wasn't sufficient. Regina reasoned that it would be unlikely that Emma would be inside her home, and if she were, the venture over the threshold would only be for something as innocent as a glass of water. Yet, Regina ensured the entire house and herself were immaculate. She'd spent equal time on self-grooming as she had on cleaning the kitchen surfaces, straightening up the upstairs bathroom, and putting fresh linen on her bed.

By noon, Regina had conceded that no household task or personal refinement assist in quelling the anxiety she felt due to the imminent arrival of her guest. Feeling defeated, Regina sighed heavily and made a pot of coffee to fight the fatigue that her exertions and a sleepless night had produced. She stood by the window, sipping the rejuvenating elixir, and stared longingly at her driveway. Terror and excitement were also mixed into the Mayor's dominant emotions.

The low rumble of an antiquated engine that seemed to resonate at a frequency that forced a tightening between her legs was what announced Emma's arrival at the mansion long before she saw the bug. Regina closed her eyes to center herself in reality. When she opened them, she saw it. The vibrant yellow metal that glistened in the midday sun causing her eyes to crinkle and her heart to flutter. Regina's senses were heightened by the excess of adrenaline her anticipation had produced and what proceeded played out like a scene from a movie in Regina's brain. Emma seemed to exit the vehicle in slow motion, flicking her hair in time with a soundtrack her mind had conjured. Emma was dressed precisely as the fantasy depicted, adorning a white tank top, tight jeans, and a pair of black boots that rose halfway up her calves.

"Get a grip," Regina muttered to herself, seeking composure before she walked outside to greet the blonde. She found Emma slowly approaching the front door, with a shorter than normal stride, radiating a demeanor that indicated she felt uncomfortable. Regina was hopeful this was due to Emma having expectations for their afternoon that went further than the friendly offering of water and soap.

"So, um, thanks for this," Emma said with an air of hesitation when they were still a few feet apart. "It doesn't look like they've made any progress in even tracking down parts yet. I appreciate you helping me out." Emma ended her greeting with an inviting smile that was expressed once they were close enough so she could appreciate the beauty of Regina's eyes.

"It's fine, Miss Swan," Regina said, curbing her wish to push their bodies together. Instead of expressing her true feelings, she continued the pleasantries. "Feel free to keep the Sheriff fleet in order too." It was only as these words were spoken that it occurred to Regina that this could be a twice-weekly event.

"That's not necessary. They'll survive a few weeks." Emma had replied before she had processed what that invitation may have meant. After suspecting Regina had orchestrated this, Emma had played out many scenarios as to why. More often than not she concluded it was so the afternoon would end with their naked bodies writhing in pleasure.

"But not the bug?" Regina was making small talk, but her mind was focused on Emma's lips, wondering if she would be given permission to touch them with hers or if she would be confined to enjoying them from afar.

"The bug is family. She deserves better." Emma shoved her hands into her jean's pockets and ended their eye contact, which she hoped indicated that she wished the conversation would divert to a less personal subject matter. Emma's need for deflection wasn't received as intended. Regina read the body language as dismissal and couldn't detect any desire for her body from Emma. Regina focused on quelling her lustful thoughts that were permeating through her mind as she searched for a natural conversation diversion. They would be restored only when she was alone. With her composure restored, Regina was able to shift her eyes past the blonde and searched the bug for another occupant.

"Speaking of family, where is Henry? I'd hoped you might have brought him?" Regina asked trying to act in a restrained manner. She knew her words weren't honest. She didn't want Henry being confused with her one-sided affair. However, seeing him now would've helped ease the crushing pressure she was feeling inside.

"Oh, well, he's with Mom and Dad. Off on a hike." Emma saw the disappointment in Regina's eyes, swiftly concluding she had misinterpreted the circumstances that had brought her here. "Sorry, it was just decided this morning," she added, quickly. The apology was genuine. Emma's reading of Regina's body language had her now wondering if the reason behind the car wash malfunction was to arrange a family event rather than for a sexual rendezvous. She'd never tell Regina that she had suspected, that it had pleased her once she did, and that she not only enjoyed the manipulation but was excited by it. Instead, Emma rocked on her heels, looked at the ground, and tension filled the air between them. It was palpable, and both felt it immediately.

"Everything you should require is in the garage, or I can go get it," Regina said attempting to end their increasingly awkward encounter. Regina glanced at the bug, then focused on Emma, and felt a pang of guilt that she had taken this from her, this peaceful moment from her weekly life. Regina suspected that this car, for a long time, had been akin to what Henry had been for her in life. It was what kept Emma going, what she had that was good and constant. Making this cleansing routine about her sex drive dismissed that value and ignored the emotional connection these moments held. She saw Emma looking slightly vacant, so she offered additional instructions while pointing to the side of the house and a sink inside the garage. "The hose is there, and that faucet runs hot, for the soap, if that helps. There are a variety of supplies in the bucket by the sink. Help yourself."

"Thanks. I should be good though. I brought my usual stuff. I pretty much just need water," Emma replied, shifting slightly as she tried to decipher if Regina wanted to say anything further. When after a moment no words were spoken, Emma collected her bucket from the bug and went to the garage to fill it with water while Regina remained stoic and confused as to how to proceed.

Now that Emma was here and close, she realized she didn't have a plan. She had prepared mentally for a show, physically for sex, and emotionally for neither. Regina watched as Emma started to uncoil the hose to rinse the car, and she debated if she should engage in banal chit-chat with this woman and try to temper her desperation to push her body up against the vehicle. Regina couldn't prevent the mental images of her connecting with Emma forcefully, thrusting their hips together as the passion for contact dominated cascading. Desire was winning in Regina's mind, while in reality, Emma seemed oblivious or at the very least, uninterested. Without further shared words or glances, Regina reentered her home. She needed to be hidden from Emma, or it was inevitable her thoughts would be deciphered.

Instinctively, Regina followed the aroma to her kitchen and poured herself another cup of coffee and held it close as she considered how to proceed. She breathed the fragrance of the steam that hadn't condensed on her lips, which provided moisture her tongue couldn't resist accepting. Tasting the dark, bold brew, Regina was dissatisfied with the flavor and began to scrutinize it, swirling the liquid in her mouth. She'd always consumed her coffee black since her mother taught her that if the beans are prepared correctly, no further argumentation was required. Yet, something inspired her to add a dash of milk to it for the first time in her life. She sipped this modified beverage and immediately appreciated the smoothness. The beans she had prepared weren't perfect, and the near bitter taste from slight over-roasting was now eliminated. Something that had been a nearly harsh way to energize her mind was now delicate, calm, and silky. Regina knew she couldn't go back now that she'd tasted something so divine. Always like this, she asserted, was how she'd take her coffee from now on.

For the duration of this revelation, Regina had stood by the island listening intently to what was happening outside. She'd followed Emma's movements as layers of sound blended together into a symphony of desire: the introduction of music at a low volume, the hose springing to life, the car being doused in a refreshing stream. This was why Emma was here. To make the fantasy and reality merge, to elongate the vision, to help Regina move past this crush with one blissful hour of self-pleasure. Feeling reassured in her tactics, the brunette sipped her coffee imagining the warmth rushing over the lips was instigated from a very different place. From the closest viewing window, Regina peered from behind the blinds, desperate for Emma to not see her as she figuratively drooled over the performer or to feel her stare as her lust intensified.

Despite the proximity, the viewing time was limited to when Emma was cleaning the hood due to the way the car sat in the driveway. Quickly, Regina ascended the stairs, desperate to miss nothing now that her adrenaline was flowing freely once more. Arriving at her bedroom window, Regina felt satisfied that she now had an unrestricted view and used the curtain to hide her body, just in case Emma were ever to glance upward. Immediately, Regina was mesmerized, watching Emma drown the last section of the vehicle in a burst of cleaning power. From here it was easy to stare, to salivate, to worship. The coffee touched her lips, the creaminess already associated with Emma. She ran her tongue over the edge of the cup, desperate to tease herself with the flavor as she watched Emma bend, flex, and build a sweat as she forced the fresh suds over the vehicle, moving her hand back and forth, rhythmically.

Meanwhile, Emma had shaken off the awkwardness and disappointment of their verbal exchange and switched her focus entirely to the enjoyable, relaxing task. She was entranced, allowing her action's pace to be dictated by the music coming from her bug. Then she felt it: the presence of Regina's eyes on her. She smiled and appreciated the warmth that flowed through her knowing that she had picked up on, and interpreted, the sexual tension correctly. Gone was her earlier disillusionment and Emma took deep breaths to center herself, to prepare for meeting Regina's eyes. She hoped they'd share a silent conversation which would express a mutual hunger for the other's body. Subtly, Emma glanced at the second floor, ready to confirm her longing was reciprocated. Except, she saw an empty window and the feeling of being watched dissipated. Emma's movements ceased momentarily at the loss before she quickened her actions. She focused on the car, desperate to just get the car cleaned so she could leave. While she worked, Emma mentally berated herself for thinking this invitation was anything more than a friendly gesture. Emma concluded that Regina hadn't asked her over for an afternoon of passion. It had been about seeing Henry.

Emma increased the volume of the car stereo to drown out the sadness emanating from her inner voice. Her emotions were confusing. It wasn't rejection that Emma was experiencing, as she hadn't made an advance. Instead, what she felt was sorrow at losing something she never had. Regina, despite all their differences, was becoming her friend. Or, at least, Emma had thought this was the case. Now though, she realized Regina just been manipulating her to get more time with their son. The motive was something she understood. The tactic she did not. Emma was relaxed about Henry. She wasn't forcing him to live in the cramped apartment. She had made it clear that he could move back to the mansion if and when he wanted to. When they talked of his brunette mother, the anger and resentment that used to lace his dialogue had long ago been eradicated and was now a distant memory. It was for these reasons that Emma had assumed this ruse was about her. That, combined with the way Regina suddenly seemed to be everywhere she went, gave her confidence in this assumption. Emma concentrated on her car, kept her eyes in a downward glance for the remainder of her visit, and left without thanking the hostess.

She never saw Regina return to the window, frustrated after she'd tried to use Emma's presence and image as a catalyst for the orgasm she had desperately needed.

* * *

Frustratingly, repairs at the car wash had yet to begin by the time the following weekend had rolled around. Regina's conscience made her wish she could wave her hand and magically fix the establishment. It was only her promise to Henry to limit using her powers that prevented her from doing so. Instead, she'd resorted to using her abilities as Mayor to expedite the repair process, but this hadn't proven fruitful. It was still expected to take several weeks.

Guilt had driven Regina to purposefully keep a distance from Emma, only sharing businesslike exchanges when necessary. Emma had noticed this, in addition to the cessation of friendly text messages, random visits to the Sheriff's station, and the Mayor lingering around Granny's at lunchtime. At first, Emma had been annoyed, angered even, at Regina's behavior. By Wednesday, though, those feelings had been replaced with the now ever-recurring sense of loss. Friendships weren't something she had many of and removing Regina from her daily life had left a profound gap.

The solitude Regina's decisions provided allowed her ample opportunity to reflect on recent history. Predominantly, she was horrified at the way she had objectified Emma. Regina had made Emma dance for her, without consent. Harassment is what she ended up classifying her actions as. Her scheme had neither satisfied nor terminated her craving. Nearness to Emma, to the tangible visual, hadn't enabled her the gratification she desperately needed. This combined with the manner Emma had left her home suddenly prompted Regina to make a vow. To leave Emma alone and suffer through the agony of resisting temptation in solitude.

Her resolve broke, however, when on Saturday while she collected Henry, she met Emma on the street. Emma asked if she could wash her car the next day at the mansion in an attempt to mend whatever was broken. Regina faltered, her blank exterior cracked, as she processed the request. Emma read the resulting expression as horror. Desperate to reconnect with Regina, Emma quickly gestured toward their son and requested his presence the following afternoon. Cheekily he replied, "I will have to look at my schedule. I believe I am hosting a luncheon tomorrow. I'll get my people to call your people." Both his mothers chuckled and Regina didn't know how to say no. She didn't want to decline. The week of self-imposed seclusion had been torture. The date was made.

* * *

Sunday morning at the Mayoral mansion had a similar itinerary to the previous one. Nerves made Regina excessively clean, and her mind over-analyze events in a cyclic manner. To quell the itch that resonated throughout her body, Regina resorted to envisioning a series of non-sexual objects and situations. However, all her preparation to cope with Emma's presence and behave appropriate in front of her son was thwarted as soon as the blonde rolled up in the bug. Before the vehicle had even come to a complete stop, Regina's body tensed. She felt the tingles that told her of a physical attraction, of a fundamental biological need that this woman could provide. She whimpered in frustration.

Regina's actioned mirrored those of the previous week and she took a composing moment before exiting her house to greet her guests. She was delighted to see Henry in the passenger's seat. He provided Regina with relief as he would be the perfect buffer during this test of her resolve to not manipulate or objectify what she craved most.

"Mom!" He called, exiting the vehicle. Emma gave an infectiously warm smile as she did the same. Regina returned the expression and watched intently when Emma tossed her hair from side to side before tying it up in a now familiar ponytail.

"Henry," Regina spoke breathlessly, struggling to focus on him. "Are you ready to help Emma clean this already pristine vehicle?" Regina asked looking at the near meticulous sheen of the paintwork. She had kept her tone light and comical. To emphasize her comment, Regina instinctively she ran her a finger over the top of the hood searching for dirt, finding only a trace amount on her fingertip when she inspected it. "Really, Miss Swan. Did you even drive your tin can this week?"

Emma initially failed to verbalize a reply. Instead, she tried to read Regina, to understand the mixed signals. Regina was glaring at her, with an eyebrow raised. A glimmer of seductiveness flickered in her brown eyes. Her voice was a little lower than ordinary, which provided a layer of erotica to her words. Yet, Emma was also processing her surprise that Regina had offered their son's services instead of spending time with him. Finally, Emma stammered the response, "Yeah, not much though."

"Well, you know where things are kept," Regina instructed as she gave the blonde another glance before turning to leave. Henry and Emma shared a curious look.

Regina heard Emma say, "Okay, Kid. Change of plan. You grab the hose and rinse her down while I make the soap. I've got a brand new microfiber mitt just for you!" It was clear Emma was trying to inject excitement into the chore.

"Sure," Henry replied, clearly deflated. He and Emma had agreed he could hang out inside while she worked in exchange for the bigger piece of chocolate pie at dinner the night before.

"If we work together we will be done faster?" Emma reasoned. Regina heard the weariness in their voices and wondered if Henry hadn't been brought here for a car washing lesson, but instead, Emma was extending an opportunity for him to have more one-on-one time with her.

Regina was about to suggest an activity when she heard Henry reply, rather ecstatically, "You know what, it will be a lot of fun to help you. It'll be cool to know how to take care of my own car when the time comes." Emma looked at him astonished and threw a rag in his direction. Laughter and banter created the soundtrack to Regina's disappointment as she slowed her pace before reaching the door.

Pausing with her hand on the handle, Regina considered changing, wondering if she'd be allowed into this bonding moment until a glance back at Emma made her body shudder. Struggling to decipher what she wanted, the Mayor retreated inside to her office, to distract her racing mind with paperwork that could easily wait another month before being completed. The distraction quickly lost to curiosity, which took Regina upstairs, to her window, to observe. Whatever restraint she thought her son's presence would provide didn't materialize. In fact, she barely noticed him. It was near impossible to see anything but a bending, stretching, smiling Emma Swan.

Despite the elevated temperatures of the summer's day, Emma hadn't met Regina's hope of wearing more revealing garments and her mind began addressing this shortcoming. First, the tight jeans could be replaced with shorts. Nothing provocative Regina mused, but this adjustment would offer another chance for her to take an extended glimpse at the blonde's muscular toned calves. It had been too long since that day at Granny's. Too long since she'd let her eyes linger over customarily protected flesh. Too long since she'd seen Emma's undergarments. What irritated Regina the most, however, was the fact Emma had turned up in a t-shirt and not in her standard sleeveless white tank top. Her arms were barely on display. It was a kink, and she knew it. To see the defined biceps, confirming that Emma would have the strength to hold her, to dominate her. Being denied this visual was scandalous.

The hair, at least, was up and the exposure of Emma's neck widened Regina's eyes. She focused on her skin, envisioning a trickle of sweat that her tongue could catch before it found Emma's collarbone. Her tongue would bring the salty flavor inside, leaving a fine layer on her lips to mix Emma's taste with hers. Her eyes were closed as she bit her scar and dragged it between her teeth. She had slipped in her resolve to not objectify Emma. Regina contracted her core to suppress her drive. It made her unsteady, and she instinctively clutched the curtain for balance.

Emma was perplexed by Regina's behavior which effectively amounted to rejecting Henry and began searching for her as a sign that her initial interpretation had been correct, that attraction and desire were the reasons behind her summoning. Unbeknownst to Regina, Emma looked at the bedroom window at the precise moment she had lost full control and Emma saw the curtains move, just ever so slightly. It had made Emma smile, her heart flutter with joy, and allowed the some of the anxiety inside to release. However, Emma needed clarification before she would believe Regina desired her.

Due to Henry's presence, Emma was limited as to how creative and sexual she could make her movements to coax Regina into admittance. She knew though that merely exaggerating her actions would offer plausible deniability if she were to be accused of provocation. The next time she dipped her mitted hand into the soapy bucket, Emma raised her hips to give Regina a full view of her ass. Accidentally on purpose, water splashed onto Emma's t-shirt which then clung to her body. Emma stretched, pointing her wet chest to the bedroom window so Regina could clearly see the black fabric below. Suddenly, Emma removed the soaked t-shirt revealing the bikini she adorned. When Henry went to get fresh water, Emma lifted the hose, set it to mist and doused herself. The heat of the day offered her an excuse, if needed. Finally, as an encore, she leaned on the hood of the car, moving the polishing cloth in patterns that could only be associated with sexually suggestive mannerisms.

Periodically during this tantalizing performance, Emma sought Regina, who had witnessed everything. She thought she was hallucinating as Emma's display became more extreme and seductive. Her captivation meant Regina was less vigilant about shielding herself from view. Emma bent over the hood, while massaging in the polish, and beamed as she watched Regina stare at her in the windshield's reflection. She had Regina exactly where she wanted her. She fully understood the game that she was part of.

Next week, Emma knew, it would be time for action.


	4. Realization

Allowing man instead of magical power to fix the car wash meant work progressed at a glacial pace and it still wasn't operational by the following weekend. Additionally, Storybrooke had experienced a thunderstorm during the week, so Regina knew Emma and her bug would make an appearance at the mansion that Sunday. Undoubtedly, they were calling each other's bluff. The excitement of the tease Emma had provided suppressed the anxiety she'd felt in recent weeks. Regina knew it was a game, one in which she was more than willing to participate.

Emma, however, was of the mindset that it was time for audience participation and she arrived by mid-morning to elongate the performance. Regina was in the laundry room when the bug's engine halted. Consequently, she was unaware of Emma's presence until she peered out of the bedroom window, while putting clothes away, and saw the bug, unattended, in her driveway. Regina wasn't discreet as she searched for Emma and felt a inquisitive frown contort her features. Curiosity was about to drive her outside when Regina felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Her expression changed to profound confusion, before turning into a slight smile as she read the received text.

 _Looking for something?_

Regina considered her response carefully before typing.

 **Someone.**

 _Oh? Is that so. Hmm. You might need to look a little harder._

Emma watched Regina search again for her as she remained out of sight behind a tree that had a direct view into Regina's bedroom window. Yes, she had brought binoculars to see the Mayor's expression change as their text conversation progressed. No, she did not care what kind of intrusion that might be construed as. It was nothing compared to the line Regina had crossed. She relished in seeing Regina peek out hopefully, knowing that a glimpse of her was all that she wanted.

 **It's rude to come over and then hide, Miss Swan.**

 _Don't Miss Swan me. We're definitely past that now. And I'm not hiding, I'm just making you work a little harder for the show today._

 **Show? You think you're something I would pay to see?**

 _I think if I put a jar out in front of my bug, you'd contribute._

 **You dramatically overestimate your value.**

 _Oh really? You wouldn't part with a few dollars to see me grab that hose? To hold it firmly, to control it. Release the pressure built up inside of it at my discretion?_

Regina felt flustered. She felt exposed. She knew she was being watched. She was no longer the one in control. Instinctively, Regina went to move from the window, to protect herself from demonstrating that Emma Swan caused her body to do unspeakable things.

 _Do not leave. If you do, you won't see my arms exposed, flexing as they move back and forth like last week, ever again._

Regina quivered. The implications.

 **I see.**

Regina faltered, she needed a few seconds to decide whether denial or submission would be in her best interest. During her observed internal struggle, Emma felt relief, satisfaction, and excitement. She was ready for anything that came next. Finally, through banter, there was an honesty in their dialogue. Eventually, after Regina found resolve, she typed. Emma beamed and let out a relaxing breath when she read the words.

 **In that case, EMMA, are you just going to tease me or show me something?**

 _What is your impatience desiring?_

 **I'd rather enjoy some water. I'm feeling parched.**

 _You know, Regina, there are other ways to get me wet._

 **Do tell me more. I'm intrigued.**

 _It all starts with sufficient preparation._

 **And what else would you need? Haven't I provided enough?**

 _I could always use a hand._

 **You'd have to do something exceptional for me to give you a finger, let alone a hand.**

 _Well, do tell Madame Mayor, what does a girl have to do to get to that level in this game?_

 **If our game is too challenging, you can return home if you'd prefer.**

 _I like to play._

 **Yes, well, be warned. I like to break the rules.**

 _Then we may need to take precautions. A safe word, maybe._

 **What did you have in mind that would require such conditions?**

 _I like to receive as generously as I give. I sense you need quite a pounding._

Regina felt her entire body tremble. She hadn't imagined Emma ever saying these things to her. Despite the show last week, she concluded that Emma was teasing her as punishment, not as an actual warm-up act. Regina wished this had been last week, knowing how ready she'd been, how on fire her nerves were. Staring at her phone, Regina was finally lost for words. She didn't want to continue with this playful banter exchange. What she desperately wanted was to grab Emma and push herself against her beautiful toned body. Then, Regina sensed a presence. She stilled, allowing it to inch closer until she felt breath on the back of her neck.

Emma couldn't tolerate the distance between them any longer and had moved before she sent the last text. She sprinted to the back door and, with glee, found it unlocked. Taking a single breath to prepare herself, Emma pushed the door open and ascended the staircase. She knew the move was bold, with potential outcomes possible at either end of the spectrum. Rejection and elation were equally probable. Trepidation filled the blonde when she approached the bedroom's threshold. Then, she saw Regina's profile, she watched it still as she walked toward it, stopping when only an inch separated their bodies.

They didn't touch but could still feel each other. Each time Emma exhaled, Regina's heart beat faster, quickening to a thundering pace in less than a minute. Uncertainty, though, crept into Emma's mindset. She'd expected Regina to turn around, to take her, to have what she desired and what Emma wanted to give. Instead, Regina seemed to become rigid, prompting Emma to recede.

Regina concentrated on Emma's breath, the heat she was starting to adjust to, to enjoy. Thoughts of appropriateness ran through her mind. How would this change things? Would Henry's life be negatively affected? Could she casually have Emma, or was this a step towards a relationship? Then the breath was gone. Emma started to move back, and that's when Regina knew her desire needed this to happen. It had consumed weeks of her life. She'd achieved little else as she thought of entwining her body with Emma's. Instinctively, her hand reached back and grabbed Emma's wrist, halting her retreat.

Several seconds passed. Neither spoke. Neither moved. Both reconsidered the implications. Both dismissed the potential negative fallout. Regina turned as Emma retracted her retreating step. They stared into each other's eyes, searching for both permission and certainty. It was given and discovered in equal measure. As if they were part of a choreographed dance, they both lowered their eyes to stare at the lips in front of them. Regina couldn't control the way her tongue touched hers, wetting them ever so slightly as she gazed at Emma's. The blonde smiled for a millisecond at this action before she started to close her eyes, anticipation flooding her. Equally, Regina was ready and leaned forward into Emma before also removing vision from her senses to let touch dominate everything she would feel.

Both women felt a rush of air over their lips as they parted, taking one last, steadying breath. Emma placed her hands on Regina's waist, while the Mayor sought a more intimate physical connection that could control the imminent kiss by softly running her fingers through Emma's hair, before resting them on the back of her head. Neither sought dominance by pulling the other closer. Emma used her contact for balance, while Regina merely coaxed Emma's head to the right slightly as they finally connected. Each perceived hesitation behind the soft, yet gentle nature of how it felt when they finally made their connection. It was as though they each needed a minute to compose themselves after feeling the electricity that rushed through their synapses before they could move, deepen the sensation, and explore one another.

Tenderness initially dictated the pace of progression. Each coaxed the pair of lips they were touching, seeking familiarity and permission to have them parted further with a searching, needy tongue. Widening slightly, they allowed the tips of their tongues to fuse, to taste, to linger. It was subtle how the faint flavor of apple from Emma blended with the sweet-salty concoction from Regina into one enticing infused flavor. Yet, it ignited the most uncontrollable fire. Hunger, craving, and necessity overtook the pair. Their movements were no longer delicate and controlled, they were rapid, intense, and forceful.

Regina pulled Emma's head closer as her growing desperation to feel more of the Sheriff caused her left hand to seek the small of her back. Reflexively, Emma's hands traveled to Regina's spine, where light stroking was quickly replaced by a touch with elevated intensity. Neither could process everything that was being fired through their brains. Impatience grew exponentially with the desire to traverse every inch of the other's body. To find what would make the other quiver, experience elation, and forget everything but the one who was touching them.

Regina's appetite to control the kiss outweighed that of Emma's. It was her tongue that fully entered the desired mouth first. She controlled how their muscles interacted, how much of Emma's taste buds she caressed, the force applied, the angle at which they met. Emma pushed back and immediately Regina relinquished power, adjusting quickly to Emma's preferred rhythms. They pulled one another closer, only breaking their dance for breath. Regina seized this opportunity to take Emma's upper lip between her teeth and gave it a delightful pull. Emma cried in delight.

Abruptly, Emma broke free from Regina's hold and sucked her neck as she forced them to walk backward until Regina's back collided hard with the wall. The brunette winced slightly, but any pain she felt was voided as her attention was diverted to her core which had just been teased with a thrust from Emma's knee, which remained in between her legs against the surface. Emma's hands moved to grip Regina's wrists, pressing them against the wall as her mouth explored Regina's neck, jaw and, earlobe before initiating another long, deep kiss. Regina was startled into submission. The want, the craving, the need, it was all mutual. Focusing, she worked with Emma to create a passionate kiss while she sought friction from Emma's knee, receiving a touch to an area that had been expectant, yet neglected for weeks.

Feeling confidence from Regina's actions, Emma broke their kiss and they looked intensely at each other. Their eyes remained interlocked as Emma released the Mayor's wrists and a silent conversation began. Their stare continued as both women maneuvered their dominant hand to the top of the other's jeans. They were desperate to know if the other was as ready to progress as they were. In near synchronized fashion, the buttons were undone, the zippers lowered. All that could be heard was the slight panting each was using to breathe. Emma froze as Regina's fingers lingered over the waistband of her underwear. Her digits were gentle, light, and imagining what those touches would feel like as they traveled further under the garment made Emma shudder. Each took a long blink, ending their wordless exchange with permission to proceed universally understood.

Regina closed her eyes before moving to lick the entirety of Emma's neck, using this calmer moment to finally really taste the Savior's skin. Emma tilted her head, offering more for the Mayor to devour as her fingers twisted, so the tips touched the delicate olive flesh that had been covered by a pair of black panties. Regina moaned, and her hips pushed into Emma as her fingers investigated what lay below red lace knickers. Unlike Regina, Emma had dressed for the occasion, a detail that caused Regina to smile before her attention refocused on Emma's delectable skin. Regina proceeded to flirt with the tip of her tongue circling the outskirts of Emma's ear but never entering. Simultaneously, her fingers teased south, feeling the warmth before she felt the juices Emma had created from her arousal. Regina easily coated her fingers without needing to penetrate. She toyed with Emma's folds, grazing them before delivering the lightest of touches to her sensitive bundle while she concurrently plunged her tongue into the Sheriff's ear.

Emma shook. Her hips buckled. Her mouth released a cry of pleasure. Her motions of reciprocation had ceased. It had been years since she felt the delicate caress of another. Endless months had passed since she'd started hoping that Regina would be the one making her tremble with movements akin to the ones she was currently providing. Another minute was too long for Emma to explore and learn if Regina's readiness equaled hers.

The blonde focused on her stilled fingers, which began to travel downward until Emma's palm rested on Regina's flat, smooth stomach. The action smashed their bodies together in an almost cumbersome connection, not that either noticed or cared. Like Emma, Regina longed for this and didn't want other sensations or thoughts to divert her attention from experiencing Emma discovering her folds, her wetness, her formidable desire for Emma to be inside her. Therefore, Regina rested her head on the neck she had been attacking, quietened her exploring digits, parted her legs further, and waited.

Measured, meticulous, and methodical was Emma's approach. With a near reprehensible pace, her palm finally rested on a neat array of hair as her middle finger drew inward while carefully swiping Regina's entire entrance. Regina whimpered, and her body contracted as the cool delicate touch of Emma's finger came to and started stimulating her clit. Another finger was added to this circular motion that had developed.

Emma stumbled forward, her spare hand reaching for the wall to balance, an action that inadvertently made Regina grab Emma's back and bring her other hand to life once more. Emma leaned back to initiate an awkward kiss while Regina was equilibrating to the positional adjustment. It wasn't controlled. It was messy, tongues and teeth clattering, the rhythm was constantly changing as their minds concentrated on their hands and the sensations they felt between their legs. Their mouths only broke from each other when the need for air became a necessity. They could each hear each other gasp and moan while they focused on bringing the other to the precipice of ecstasy. Eyes were never opened. No words were said. All communication was contained to the physical.

Once again, Regina was the first to enter Emma. She coated her middle finger in Emma's essence, extended her finger, then gently guided it inside. She felt Emma's warmth, the lack of resistance, and her shudder when the heel of her hand connected with her sensitive collection of nerves. It was evident this was where Emma needed to be touched, where the Queen should focus her attention. If her mouth weren't occupied, she would've smirked at the notion. Like her, Emma was more about external stimulation.

Mimicking, Emma let her fingers dance before she penetrated with a single digit, finally feeling the inside of Regina. Moving her finger smoothly in and out brought Emma such a pleasurable sensation she could barely focus on what was being reciprocated. While continuing to tease with her index finger, Emma shifted her wrist so she could stimulate Regina's hooded nerves with her thumb. Emma stroked Regina's clit and noticed the movements inside her underwear paused as Regina bit her lip to quell a moan as her mind fixated on what was being done to her. Relishing how she was making Regina feel, Emma extracted and reentered with two fingers, appreciating little resistance and found the raised flesh she had sought. She began moving them in and out, curling her fingers with every pull, energizing the internal sensitive area as she continued raking her thumb over Regina's external nerves. She wanted desperately to have more. To feel Regina's flesh and weight against hers, and it frustrated her that the confines of clothing and standing were preventing her this opportunity. Not that such thoughts persisted long.

Regina mentally recovered enough to reciprocate. She extracted her soaked digit from within and, using her thumb, shared the natural lubrication with her index finger before they traveled forward and settled where Emma commanded attention. Regina worked expertly to confuse and distract Emma, changing sensations and pressures on her ever increasingly sensitive area. Like she had done to herself, Regina concentrated on using her index and middle finger to explore what would make the Sheriff quiver, buckle from pleasure, and recoil when it caused an explosion of electricity to course through her.

Simultaneously, Emma was striving to give Regina the release she needed. As her fingers worked, her thumb could only clumsily connect with Regina's clit as she dragged her fingers every time she pulled them slightly out. The effect produced a far superior reaction than Emma could ever have desired for her efforts. Regina's body craved this, craved Emma inside, craved Emma touching her in unpredictable ways. Both were desperate, both feeling incredible as they alternated between concentrating on pleasuring or experiencing what the other was doing to them. Their kiss ended, and they rested into each other's necks, with sweat forming a barrier between flesh. Regina didn't notice that her back was being banged against the wall, creating a drumbeat to their actions. A beat that began to increase in pace. The accompanying melody was created with ragged breathing, groaning, and nearly stifled cries.

Emma felt Regina's muscles start to constrict and knew she was nearer an elated release than she was. Regina realized this too and was determined that they would come together and focused on Emma, stifling her peak as best she could. She gave Emma everything she had in this configuration: flicks, pressure, swirls, nail dragging. Emma was now where she was. Her body was also ready to explode. If Regina needed any reassurance, it came when Emma increased her already relentless pace and roughness. Their mindsets were synchronized.

Furiously they focused on each other not on their own liberation, knowing it would imminently arrive. Emma felt Regina shudder during the last penetration and knew one final thrust with sustained pressure to her bud would provide the orgasm she was trying to give. Likewise, Regina felt Emma's loss of balance and instinctive flinch at her touch. The precipice had been reached, the zenith was agonizingly close. Emma thrust her hips into Regina, trying to find that elusive contact that would, for a few seconds, render her immobile. Regina too sought to intensify everything Emma was giving and pushed back. It had been enough for both to experience the elusive euphoria they required.

They cried each other's names as they felt waves of ecstasy ripple through them. It was difficult to breathe, impossible to move. Emma felt Regina's core constrict and spasm around her fingers while her orgasm shuddered through her, releasing the evidence into her underwear. Emma was able to, though not expertly, guide Regina through her orgasm as Regina worked with deft fingers to coast her gently through hers, elongating the elation before replacing it with a comforting touch.

Regina's forehead rested on Emma's shoulder as her heart rate normalized and her breathing began to calm. Her motions had stilled after recognizing Emma's hypersensitivity. Like her, she concluded Emma didn't need an immediate second orgasm to feel satiated. However, she left her hand close, inside the Savior's underwear. Desperate to confirm Emma had experienced the same intensity that she had, Regina moved her fingertips to Emma's opening, assessing the increase in wetness she found. The broadest possible grin created Regina's facial expression when she discovered her tips were easily coated. She had been correct, she had satisfied.

Emma remained leaning against the Mayor's body, her forehead pressed against the wall, chin on Regina's shoulder as she recovered from exertion. Although it wasn't a perfect, nor comfortable connection, she relished in how their breathing had harmonized, how their breasts heaved together as their lungs expanded. She too had ceased her movements after the orgasms had rolled through their systems. Slowly, she extracted her fingers, before swiftly removing her hand from inside the cotton garment. Regina followed the withdrawal process after her discovery was complete. Emma rolled back on her heels, and they once again stared intensely into the eyes of the other, searching for an indication as to how to proceed. Their eyes flickered, left to right, analyzing the other, unsure on the best move, quelling their natural instincts to reconnect, in search of the correct action.

Regina broke first, her willpower depleted, for she had to taste what she had fantasized about for the last few weeks. With an agonizing pace, she lifted her right hand to her mouth, before her tongue tantalizingly appeared and began to lightly lick off the essence she had elicited from Emma Swan. In return, the blonde lost her balance slightly as she focused on the pleasure and devilishness Regina was displaying during this experience. She wanted to kiss Regina, to taste herself and Regina at the same time, yet resisted. Her wet fingers flinched as if her brain was offering a solution. Mirroring the Mayor's actions, Emma's mind jolted from the flavor. Staring at Regina, she didn't hesitate in providing a crass innuendo by moving her fingers in and out of her mouth as she cleaned them. She watched Regina's eyes sparkle at the memory of the action and how she had come, unreservedly, to Emma's command.

The dance lasted until they were both relatively clean and the standoff staring duel recommenced. A calmness engulfed Regina before a sense of disappointment followed. Yes, she had had Emma Swan, and yes, it was satisfying. However, she hadn't had her the way she wanted. She hadn't explored, hadn't taken her time. She hadn't really discovered what made Emma tick, what made Emma moan without hesitation, or what made Emma unique. What she had done was what she would do to a stranger, the kind of sexual experience youth might encounter in a nightclub bathroom. It wasn't what she had wanted. Her mind equated it to longing for a steak for months, only to end up eating a roast beef sandwich; indeed, she wasn't hungry anymore, but she wasn't exactly satisfied either. She searched Emma's scintillating eyes for an indication that she felt the same, only to be startled as the blonde articulated her sentiments precisely.

"That wasn't quite how I imagined that would go," Emma threw out as she finally ended thier eye contact and turned toward the bathroom to wash her hands.

"No, me neither," Regina said with a hidden smirk, silently recalling the extravagant evening she'd experienced. Regina couldn't refrain from quickly admiring Emma's ass, which was perfectly shaped in her tight jeans, before the blonde disappeared into the bathroom. Berating herself for having not undressed Emma, Regina wordlessly implored to the heavens that the opportunity to do so would present itself in the future. In the very near future. Cautiously, she followed Emma, approaching the second sink in her master bath gradually, only glimpsing at Emma from the corner of her eye as she too began cleansing herself. She hadn't processed the intent demonstrated in Emma's words.

Emma, however, had heard, analyzed, and understood everything Regina's reply had conveyed. Consequently, the wry smile dominating Emma's features couldn't be suppressed as she considered Regina's words and wondered how much thought the Mayor had put into their sexual connection. Watching Regina through a mirrored reflection, Emma noticed how frustrated she remained. Their brief moment may have been, in a sense, satisfying, but it wasn't enough. The need to elongate their time together was mutual, and Emma knew if she traversed the next few sentences correctly, the probability of lying naked with Regina Mills was astronomically high.

"Well, we will just have to do it again so that we meet our preconceptions," Emma offered dryly, her expression plain, void of emotion or insinuation. For just over a second, Regina stilled. She stared at her hands, her words lost. She couldn't look at Emma for clarification, not that any was needed. Emma had been clear. Her intentions evident. There was no game. No confusion. They had both wanted this, and they both wanted more. Regina rinsed her hands, turned off the water, grabbed a towel, and while drying them decided to be as honest with Emma Swan as she could possibly be.

"If we were to meet my preconceptions, I believe that it would require you to spend the night," Regina proffered, now looking at herself in the mirror to ensure her expression displayed none of the sexual desire she felt. The nature of the conversation demanded it to be so. She knew her brutal honesty had thrown Emma. Regina could see Emma's face contort as she thought of a reply, yet offered no assistance. Instead, she unassumingly fixed her hair, tucking it behind her ear before Emma turned and stared. She too was evidently a little taken aback and needed a composing moment before replying.

"Yes. I too had imagined this would take hours. It's why I came early."

"Oh?" Regina said, her eyes widening while trying to conceal her mounting excitement. Emma was actually here, saying these things. She couldn't articulate more or even reply with a vulgar comment about how she came precisely when she commanded her to.

"Hmm. Yes. What we just did, that was a little more aggressive than what I thought we might get up to this afternoon." Emma saw what her words were doing to Regina. The way her body was clenching, the way she was confused, thrilled, trepidatious, emotional, unrestrained, and speechless simultaneously. Emma thought Regina's ignorance was adorable.

"You certainly dressed for the occasion," Regina observed while motioning toward Emma's crotch. Her eyes then shifted to Emma's breasts as she asked, "Does it match?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would, actually. I'm very curious to know the extent to which you had planned the seduction of me."

"I didn't come here to seduce you," Emma said, feeling affronted and needing to defend her honor. Her actions had been nothing compared to the weeks of objectification that she had been subjected to.

"Really? Then tell me, what were your intentions?"

Regina noticed that she had regained the upper hand, seeing Emma a little vulnerable as she jumbled "ums" and "wells". Eventually, she stammered out a coherent sentence. "I know, it seems like this was just physical. It certainly wasn't romantic what we just did-"

"You want this to be romantic?" Regina interrupted, astounded. Her mind had accepted that Emma was interested in them satisfying each other sexually, but had Emma's projections of their relationship included the things she had considered? Events that would intertwine their days. Dating. Hand holding. Intimate family dinners. Walks in the woods. The prospect flooded Regina's heart with a comforting warmth.

"I, um, I… no," Emma said backtracking. She didn't want to scare Regina, to say too much and compromise anything that might develop.

"No?" Regina asked, her tone laced with a disappointment that she failed to hide. They looked at each other, silently. Neither wanted to show that their feelings had evolved to include not only the sensual but the domestic aspects of a relationship. There was uncertainty, fear of breaking what had yet to be made, panic at expressing a glimpse of the truth that resided in their hearts.

"No. Not romantic," Emma clarified, seeking a path away from the increasingly emotional intensity of the conversation. "I thought we would take things just a little slower. I had imagined, perhaps, doing a little more exploring." As she spoke, Emma's eyes scanned Regina, making it clear that she was mentally undressing her in the process. This, combined with the insinuating delivery of Emma's words, had the desired effect. Regina recognized the retreat and what was being offered in return for restoring a flirtatious, seductive banter.

Regina's eyes softened, giving Emma a once over before replying, suggestively, "And how would that exploration go? Where would you start, Miss Swan?"

"Well, Madame Mayor, firstly, I'd want you in there," Emma said bluntly, her head nodding in the direction of the bedroom. Suddenly, she grabbed Regina's right hand and maneuvered her to the desired spot. At the touch, electricity coursed through them and Regina didn't hesitate in allowing Emma to drag her wherever she wanted. She stood next to the bed a little perplexed, while Emma took a step back and admired her. Regina wished now that she had anticipated this, that she had put effort to her appearance to reciprocate Emma's preparations. Such thoughts, however, were wasted energy. Regina was utterly unaware that Emma was actively thinking that she was perfect just as she was.

Emma took an exaggerated breath while looking at Regina. "I think I'd start with a slower, softer kiss. The few we just had became too forceful too fast. So, something more like this is what I had in mind." Emma closed the gap between them and placed one hand on the back of Regina's head, her fingers entwining with the dark brown hair, while the other hand found the small of Regina's back to guide her nearer.

Gracefully, Emma brought their lips together, allowing them to meld gently before using her tongue to trace every contour of Regina's lips. She paused before she got to where the scar resided. Emma had fantasized about touching it, with her lips, tongue, and fingers. She wanted to savor the experience this time, to turn every aspect of the moment into a memory that could never be forgotten. Tenderly, Emma grazed the tip of her tongue over the indent before kissing the area lightly.

Regina was overwhelmed by Emma's confidence, approach, and softness. The kiss had already started before her brain ordered her hands to be placed on Emma's back. Her surprise meant it was easy to surrender control. Regina didn't seek dominance, she was relishing being the one who was worshiped. Emma kept the kiss gentle, almost loving in nature, as their lips naturally parted. Emma sought entry and carefully worked her tongue against Regina's. Continuing in the same vein, Regina relished Emma's style, appreciating the deliberate way the interaction deepened, yet never quickened.

Emma broke their kiss long before Regina was ready for her to do so. The loss of sensation made her internally whimper, causing a hitch in her breath that Emma detected. Emma watched Regina, knowing her lack of movement was infuriating and equally arousing. Anticipation was vital, and Emma planned to use this tool to give them both exactly what they wanted. It was a subconscious movement when Regina licked her lips, staring at Emma while wondering what her exploration might involve next. Apple. Apple is what Regina tasted. It confused the Mayor, and she touched her lips and tilted her head to the side to ask the question.

"It reminds me of you," Emma explained, with a shrug and a dismissive smile. Confusing and conflicting emotions of love and craving cascaded through Regina's thoughts which instinctively made her move toward Emma. She wanted to express the passion that had just made her heart leap. "I thought we were acting out my desires?" Emma asserted, resisting Regina's advances.

"Quite right," Regina conceded, as she inched away. "What was next in your mind's eye, after kissing me?"

"Well, that was just the lips. Now I want to kiss your neck while my hands start to explore every inch of your body." Every word dripped with seduction.

"And what would you like me to do in return as this plays out?" It may have primarily been a flirtatious retort, and it was delivered as such, but Regina was genuinely curious as to how her role should proceed.

"Feel free to explore me a little while moaning to indicate what's good and brings you pleasure." Regina's eyes brightened further, and it took immense self-control to not reach for Emma. Instead, she played the game by offering her neck and closing her eyes as her breathing became uneven. Regina's fingers traced Emma's sides while she anticipated being touched, held, taken by the blonde.

The feel of Emma, the real one and not the figment of her imagination, pulling, biting, and licking her pulsating flesh was indefinable. As good as Regina's creativity had been, this superseded anything she could have mentally concocted. Emma was relishing discovering Regina in this intimate way as she traversed her neckline. Quickly, Emma deduced that Regina liked it a little rough. Nips with her teeth that made her skin almost bleed were met with greater reaction than sucking and massaging with her tongue. Initially, she assumed this was a response to pain. However, Regina leaned into it rather than flinching, making it known she relished it.

"I'd like to remove your shirt now," Emma said as her hands traveled up inside it, her fingers starting to move back and forth over the olive-skinned, quivering abdomen. Emma's eyes burrowed into Regina's, seeking permission. They may have given each other an orgasm, but this was delving into an increased level of intimacy, this was Regina really giving herself to the blonde. Regina started to remove Emma's white tank top in reply.

"I think I should get something to look at too," Regina drawled. Emma complied readily and raised her hands as the brunette pulled the thin garment over Emma's head. Emma understood that Regina needed a moment to process as she absorbed the red lace bra that matched the panties she had felt earlier. Regina marveled at the skin she could see, the toned muscles, the definition of the abs that Emma evidently worked hard to maintain. Her lean figure was even more desirable than Regina had imagined. Emma purposefully took deeper breaths to enhance the Mayor's appetite. She was aroused by the thirst Regina was exhibiting for her.

"My turn," Emma whispered into Regina's ear as she leaned in, yet never touching, intentionally tormenting the brunette whose impatience was becoming palpable.

"I wasn't expecting this to happen today. I'm afraid I haven't prepared as well as you have." Vulnerability. That was what she was demonstrating to Emma. It wasn't the confident Evil Queen Emma had known before. This was a conflicted, exposed woman, exploring an unknown path. She cared. "I had something in red in mind, for you," Regina offered, hoping it would be enough.

"Although that does sound appealing, it doesn't matter. It won't be on long anyway," Emma threw back trying to reassure the brunette, as she began to tug at the bottom of Regina's shirt indicating her desire to have it gone. Regina assisted like Emma had, by raising her arms and Emma's reaction to the revealed body was comparable. She forgot to breathe as her eyes danced over the smooth skin she was about to devour. Emma was sizing up her opponent and threw Regina's shirt to the side.

"I'd like to lie you on the bed now before I start to enjoy and torment every inch of your skin. I have no desire to miss even a single spot. Again, please perform whatever actions and make whatever sounds that feel natural and ask for more of something if you like it. The goal here is for you to scream my name as unspeakable pleasure explodes through your entire body."

Emma didn't wait for the reply that Regina was struggling to form before initiating a deep, lustful kiss, and walking forward. When Regina's legs hit the side of the bed, she attempted to stay upright, not wanting to break the kiss, nor relinquish her tight grasp of Emma's back. She was finally touching the blonde's skin, feeling its heat, its texture, its subtleties. Regina eagerness for more was uncontainable, and her hands moved up Emma's back, reaching for the bra clasp. Before she could release it she was lightly pushed onto the bed, their connection broken.

"I set the pace," Emma affirmed, indicating Regina should move further onto the bed. Emma then used the hair tie on her wrist to pull her long blonde locks out of the way. Both understood the implications and practicality of this action.

"I could use magic and you'd be naked in a second," Regina replied, gazing up at Emma after repositioning, feeling her arousal mounting in her underwear.

"But you won't. However," Emma began lazily as she mounted Regina, purposefully and aggressively bringing each other friction to their cores as their jeans rubbed together, "Your pleasure is my desire. I did tell you that these wouldn't be on long," she added indicating their visible underwear.

Regina held Emma's hips as she raised herself to a sitting position before reaching behind to unclasp Emma's bra as the blonde mirrored the action. Emma let Regina be the first to guide the straps down her toned arms and felt more emotional than she expected at the care Regina took to freeing her body of the garment. It was slow and deliberate, as if she was trying to remember everything about the first time she would see Emma this way.

Emma was beautiful, more glorious than Regina had envisioned. The reality that this was happening, that it wasn't some cruel joke, overcame her briefly before she tossed the bra toward the discarded top. Regina didn't wait for Emma to fully free her, she acted quickly using her hands to have the tactile experience, to feel something she had longed for. Emma lost focus of her task momentarily as she rocked backward, arching to offer her chest willingly to her lover. Regina could not be stopped now. Her mouth latched onto the right nipple as she used her right hand to tease and taunt the left simultaneously. She heard Emma moan and felt her grind hips into her, showing that the Mayor's tongue was working its magic expertly.

"No," Emma cried suddenly while placing her hands on the brunette shoulders to push Regina off her.

"You want me to stop? You don't want this?" Regina asked, her anxiety prominent, her confusion intense.

"Yes. You'll get your turn," Emma assured, breathlessly, as she took Regina's black synthetic bra from the middle and pulled it toward her, slipping it off Regina's arms swiftly. It too was thrown onto the now messy floor, forgotten. The action discombobulated Regina, and she almost missed the admiration Emma had for what her chest offered. Emma's eyes were wide, slightly dilated. Fleetingly, Regina wondered what Emma had anticipated and how she had clearly superseded every iteration of that expectation.

Emma remained unexpectedly reserved and loving. She stared into Regina's eyes, smiling. She tucked the hair behind Regina's left ear before whispering into it, "I'm going to have my way with you now. I'm going to take my time and make you wish I'll relieve your burning desire long before I do. I will bring you frustration. I will bring you pain. I will bring you pleasure. I want to taste everything. Your lips, your mouth, your breasts, your very essence from where it is made. I want it all. If you have a problem with that, I suggest you tell me now because I don't intend on being able to talk for a while."

Emma didn't need a verbal response, not that Regina was capable of giving her one. She felt the acceptance of these terms from Regina's trembles below her, her breath quickening, her hand rubbing up and down her back in an act demonstrating trust.

"And then I'll let you do whatever you want to me afterward," Emma muttered before she stuck her tongue into Regina's ear. Her left hand remained supporting Regina's head as her right traced down her spine. Slow and agonizing, Emma's fantasy had been incredibly similar to hers, Regina mused.

Emma's tongue was already testing Regina's ability to handle frustration. Her imagination couldn't help but place these swirls on a very different area of her body, and her hips did what they could to encourage the woman sitting atop of it to at least move a little to bring some relief. Regina needed to calm down, Emma had barely begun. She couldn't resist grabbing Emma's ass and pulling on it to thrust themselves together. Both groaned favorably.

After a moment to recover, Emma regained control, laid Regina back down, placed herself on top of the brunette's body, and latched onto her neck. Both felt energy soar through them as Emma's breasts grazed Regina's before they molded into one. Regina's fingers were sweeping across Emma's back, but they instinctively traveled down, along Emma's ribcage until those delicate touches were stroking the sides of their squashed, connected flesh. Meanwhile, Emma was relentless in gently caressing Regina's skin, then breaking the serenity with a nibble followed by a pacifying lick. Once Regina's hands had traversed to their destination, however, Emma paused for a second to allow time to memorize the sensation.

Although Emma wasn't ready to leave Regina's neckline, which she was marking as conquered territory, she knew they both wanted more than they were receiving. Consequently, she maneuvered her knees so that they now straddled Regina's left leg. The brunette was quicker than Emma to react to this change and immediately raised her leg, thrusting her knee into Emma, to give contact where she wanted it most, in the hope the blonde would reciprocate.

The rigorousness of Regina's offering jolted Emma into a hypersensitive state that made her acutely aware as to the extent of her arousal. The entirety of her lower body had seized slightly at the contact. She knew Regina needed the same; it would be verging on cruel if she didn't return the gesture. Emma released Regina's hair and placed her hands on either side of Regina's exposed chest, raising herself for leverage. Next, she took Regina's lips in her own, advancing her tongue quickly for an intense exchange as she surprised the brunette by raising her knee and pushing it against Regina's fully clothed sex. Regina bit Emma's tongue as she tried to cry when the gratifying pressure was applied. Their contact ceased as Emma retreated in an instinctual reaction. She tasted blood in her mouth and gave Regina the most intimidating look she could muster.

"You're going to pay for that," Emma informed, before thrusting her knee into the Mayor's core once again. This time with far more potency.

"Please. Please punish me, Sheriff Swan," Regina requested breathlessly.

"The real torture would be if I just left you here, as you are. All pent up, having to finish yourself off," Emma teased as she leaned back resting on her heels, looking away from Regina with a wry grin.

"Hmm, well, if that's how your fantasy ends, I suppose I will show you out, " Regina said absentmindedly, while she sat up, leaned on her arms, and stared at Emma's erect nipples. "It would be sad though, to end the afternoon here. I can be good," Regina cooed before she leaned further forward, holding Emma around the waist as she took the raised, hard flesh into her mouth and sucked forcefully. She felt Emma tremble, then flirted with her resolve by flicking the tip of her tongue over the now wet bud.

Emma was weakened. She gave herself to Regina's touch for the next minute, her heart rate quickening as she experienced what she could not imagine. Regina was on complete autopilot. She didn't need to think or analyze what Emma might like to experience next. What came naturally made the blonde have to bite her lip to stop her elongated moan from becoming something that would encroach on the relative quiet. Emma could hear the sounds Regina's lips made as she smacked her breast. She felt the other being massaged by an expert hand and couldn't process the two extreme yet deep feelings she was relishing simultaneously.

"My turn, my desires," Emma whimpered, reluctantly pushing Regina from her. She knew she was close to being lost to Regina's touch and stopped before her willpower diminished completely. Regina was breathing heavily as she parted and looked at Emma with an expression of sadness. "You'll get your turn, I promise," Emma said, with a slight air of exasperation.

Emma nudged Regina backward so that she was once again lying on the bed. Cautiously, in the act of discovery, Emma used her hands to feel Regina's body while maintaining eye contact during the entire process. She started at her jaw, slowly moved down her neck, over the protruding collarbone, and brought them together to avoid the beautiful breasts as they traced the shape of Regina's glorious abdominal muscles. Emma noticed that they constricted as she ran her hands over them.

Gradually, they moved a little south, with Emma's fingers touching the Mayor's waistband. Regina's eyes went wide, wondering if her brief tasting of Emma had made the blonde impatient, not that she minded. She was desperate to be touched there, ready and willing for Emma to see and have all of her in any way she wanted. Emma, however, had no intention of exploring that area of Regina until she had enjoyed everything that was already on display. The proximity had merely been a ruse, to punish Regina for her impulsive transgression. Regina groaned as Emma's fingertips danced by her navel and frustratingly moved up and down her breastbone, never touching the breasts, no matter how Regina tried to wriggle and guide Emma there. This was the slowest play Regina had ever experienced, and her impatience made her hands travel to the blonde's waist, up her ribs, and then down the center of her chest to prove how agonizing this taunt was. Emma, however, seemed unfazed and undeterred.

"Emma," Regina eventually grumbled, prompting her lover to shift downwards and begin what would become an endless onslaught on Regina's senses.

"Sorry. I just wanted to admire you for a minute. To memorize this," Emma said, demonstrating her vulnerability. The emotional depth at which this meant something was evident.

"I assure you, Miss Swan, you will be invited back." Regina's words and delivery were purposefully sensual. They provided the precise encouragement that Emma needed to place any of her doubts behind her. Emma was a good tease, she knew that, but it had been years since she had last been with a woman. Regina had come into her life so suddenly and it had been difficult to accept her complicated feelings which had developed from hate to lust into something far more profound. Furthermore, Regina was equal to a goddess in her mind. She wanted nothing more than to please her to the best of her ability.

Emma internally swept these cascading thoughts aside; all she wanted now was to play out her desires in their entirety. She grasped Regina's lips, the kiss messy, licentious, and furiously paced. The bite on her tongue was long forgotten as they worked together to balance their need for passion and their need for oxygen. They parted only briefly to breathe. During the third minute of this frantic interaction, Emma raised herself so she could finally clutch one of Regina's breasts. It filled her hand, and her brain couldn't process how magnificent it felt to hold something so precious. She wasn't as skilled as Regina at moving elements of her body at different rhythms, therefore, she found herself manipulating the breast at the same pace as her tongue, which was interacting with Regina's. In turn, Regina grabbed both of Emma's which were dangling freely above her and reciprocated the action. Emma loved it, and it caused her passion to intensify.

Emma was starting to sweat when she broke free, and meandered her way down the other side of Regina's neck, pausing periodically to perform a cycle of lick, suck, bite, lick, on her journey, which left a small trail of evidence that she had been there. As she went to shift down, she heard Regina moan, which expressed her hesitation at letting go of what her hands were enjoying. Regina had barely begun to stimulate Emma's perked buds, and now they were being taken from her. As Emma shifted, so her mouth would have full access to everything Regina's breasts had to offer, the brunette raised her leg to put pressure on Emma's core as punishment. Emma gave a small growl, but she was focused this time, and her mouth latched onto a taught nipple immediately. She let her right hand work the left breast, her thumb over the bud as she caressed it with alternating tantalizing touches and invigorating squeezes.

Regina murmured sounds of gratification at Emma's mouth's work as she tried to understand how Emma was doing the things she was. In the process, Regina concluded that Emma, too, was a goddess, sent to this earth so they would meet and she could do these things to her. Emma's actions were overwhelming Regina, due to their variety and pace, and it was impossible to process each aspect of the technique. It was the flat of Emma's tongue to one, then a pinch between her fingers of the other. Then Emma would suck with vigor while the pad of her thumb would soothe. It was an unyielding rollercoaster of opposing sensations, produced in very different ways. The effect was Regina starting to writhe beneath Emma.

Regina was desperate to hold Emma, to feel more of a connection to the beautiful person bringing her such surges of joy. She didn't have access to what she wanted most and settled for resting her left hand on Emma's right hip, indicating she wanted the pants removed. The right hand allowed its fingers to intertwine with Emma's long, golden locks, subconsciously increasing the pressure the blonde's actions provided to Regina's sensitive, already over-stimulated nipples. Emma's onslaught meant that the slightest touch caused Regina's entire body to hitch in desperation. When Emma switched her mouth's attention to the right, Regina growled in frustration. She wanted to beg, to whimper, to express how the need was burning deep inside. The urge to obey was, however, still strong enough to determine her actions.

Emma was thoroughly enjoying herself. Her gratification at feeling Regina squirm below her was overwhelming. It was more than anything she had imagined. This woman was being submissive, which was something Emma never thought she would see or experience. Trust was what was being given to her. Finally, even Emma couldn't deny herself any longer and pushed herself upright, smirking as she took in the line of red, inflamed skin she had left behind.

Emma shimmied down Regina's legs and hovered her hand over the jeans button. Regina smiled and closed her eyes as a placated look overcame her. If Emma needed any more encouragement, Regina's gentle thrust offering her sex was more than enough. Regina had thought that Emma would now pick up the pace. She was wrong. When the button to her jeans was undone, it wasn't followed by Emma releasing her from her clothing. Instead, Emma licked an upward line between them and her navel. The zip was then lowered, and Emma followed the wet trail she had just created with a string of kisses. Emma used the back of her nails to meander over Regina's flat stomach creating a delicate tickle. She felt Regina's hands graze her arms, while her fingers traveled to the red nipples that she missed, flicking them with her thumbs simultaneously. Regina quivered, providing the desired reaction. Emma began a slow path downward, her hands following her mouth as it licked and kissed its way to the denim barrier that she needed to remove with immediate effect.

When Emma's hands finally gripped the waistband of the jeans and pulled with vigor, Regina assisted in their removal effortlessly. The hips were raised and the feet lifted with such style that it appeared to have been a choreographed move. Emma, too, had moved her limbs expertly, and in a fluid motion, stood and pulled the fabric from Regina's legs. Quickly, Emma lifted each of Regina's feet in turn, removing the black socks, realizing that the Mayor had ticklish feet in the process. There was only one item preventing Emma from seeing Regina naked now, yet Emma was stoic, caught in a moment of awe. Regina recognized this and lifted her body up off the bed, leaned back on her arms, and continued to be mesmerized by Emma's expression. She raised an eyebrow in disbelief and moved forward, her hand grabbing Emma's waistband, unbuttoning her skinny jeans without any complainants that Regina was taking control. Emma was still speechless at the sight of Regina's thighs, calves, and her overall beauty when everything was laid bare.

Regina only managed to pull the garment down to mid-thigh, before Emma regained composure and took over. The blonde made a valiant attempt to make the kiss she then initiated passionate, to keep their arousals peaked, as she hurriedly clambered out of her shoes, socks, and jeans. Despite the embrace being a little bumpy, a little clumsy, a little unrhythmic, neither minded. It was the connection they cared about. When it ended, Regina was perched on the end of the bed, her legs wide and Emma stood between them. Regina gripped Emma's ass, while Emma ran her fingers through Regina's hair.

They didn't break eye contact as Regina took a deep breath, overdosing herself in the heavenly scent of Emma's arousal. She had tasted it, but the aroma made her body flinch in desperation. Regina was eager to see what she had touched, the little patch of blonde hair that she now knew nestled there. She wanted to lick everything that was inches from her face and moved her hands to enable her to hook her fingers under the red laced underwear that matched the long-ago discarded bra. Slowly she lowered them, making sure her fingers connected softly with Emma's thighs, to remind the blonde of how delicate a touch she could offer. Regina leaned in a little further. Her tongue wetted her lips, begging for permission.

Emma conceded easily. She had stated that she wanted Regina to do whatever felt natural and she had forbidden her so much as she'd toyed with her body. Additionally, Emma could see no downside to allowing Regina's tongue explore her desperation. It would only be for a taste, then she'd reciprocate. Reading the blonde's cues correctly, Regina's eyes left Emma's and focused on dragging the garment low enough so that Emma could step out of them. The intoxicating scent was exquisite, and Regina noticed that because of it, her wetness had increased to the point that she thought she could drown in her arousal.

Emma grabbed Regina's hands and pulled her onto the floor, walking backward to provide Regina with uninhibited access. Without hesitation, Regina dropped to her knees and held Emma by the hips while her lover used her shoulders for balance. Momentarily, Regina was dazed by the magnificent sight; her thirst was now primal and had to be quenched immediately. The sensation that Emma felt when the wet hotness of Regina's tongue touched her clit caused her to shudder. Now that Regina had the blonde this way, she was desperate to not let go. Her orgasm could wait; she felt her current position was perhaps better. Emma, despite her best intentions, was no longer in a position to contest the issue.

Instincts thwarted any plans Emma had to regain control. She found her hands guiding Regina's head further in, desperate to deepen these sensations, to increase the power of the contact she was feeling. Regina knew she didn't have the angle she wanted, Emma simply wasn't tall enough, or she couldn't contort low enough, depending on your perspective. However, it was sufficient access for Regina to get the tip and flat of her tongue to where it needed to be. Emma was rocking, working with Regina to bring herself closer to her second orgasm of the day. It was fast approaching, as the time she had spent enjoying Regina's body had made her body more than ready to reach an apex of pleasure quickly.

With a valiant effort, Emma pushed Regina back, wanting to save her elation as a reward for satisfying, trying desperately to catch her breath and not feel frustration at the loss of the masterful touches. Regina had suspected she wouldn't be permitted to finish, but as she suggestively licked her lips, she could see Emma's resolve break. Her eyes flickered in an exaggerated manner that indicated Regina had access to the good stuff. To the finer vintage that she knew was now abundant between Emma's legs. Emma didn't want to deny either of them what they equally wanted at this precise moment. She widened her stance and braced herself once more on Regina's shoulders.

Their gaze only lasted long enough for Emma to mouth, "Touch me," a command that Regina was excited to obey. Emma's heat is what she appreciated first before Regina explored in a tactile manner, as she was still being denied complete visual access. Spreading her index and middle finger apart Regina started at the back and traced the outer rim of Emma's folds, coating her fingers with the elixir she wanted desperately to have trickle down her throat. She glanced upward and watched Emma close her eyes as she drew her fingers forward to rest on the firing nerves that were still wet from her saliva. With the lightest of touches, her fingers merged and began to swirl over the area. Pad, then tip, pad then tip.

Emma's fingers dug into Regina's skin as she tried to stay steady enough to let Regina's efforts come to fruition. However, Regina wasn't ready for Emma's release and broke contact to blow cool air over the burning area. Emma shook and gave out a cry. Knowing that she wanted to be inside Emma at least once today, Regina placed her left hand on Emma's right butt cheek and pulled her closer, as two fingers from her right swiped across her opening before they were gently pushed inside. Regina shifted into an even more awkward position so she could tilt her head, which enabled her mouth to cover everything the little blonde hairs protected. Emma would have moved to make Regina's efforts simpler. However, she was incapable of doing so now. That was never more apparent than when the tip of Regina's tongue started to lap up Emma's flavor that her fingers had previously covered the area with.

Regina was struggling to focus. Tasting Emma, on Emma, was an explosive experience. Her mind was reliving everything that ignited her lust for this woman. Her body, her voice, her smile, her laugh. Regina wasn't a selfish lover, yet the desire to pleasure someone else had never been this strong. She wanted this more than anything. Regina focused and experimented. Emma's entire body vibrated when she circulated the tip of her tongue for ten seconds, and then, flattening her tongue took a slow, forceful lick forward. Emma cried louder when Regina performed a strong suck. Meanwhile, her fingers pumped inside at a steady pace, which provided a constant soundtrack depicting Emma's continued dampened state.

Emma cried louder as her senses were sent into overdrive by Regina's relentless onslaught, complete with unpredictable patterns, rhythms, and pressures. Regina persisted, relishing how Emma was reacting to her, and the way she started to pat her back as she got closer and closer to the precipice of ecstasy. Emma's balance had begun to falter, yet Regina continued, interspersing faster and harder movements with lighter ones to ignite Emma's synapses further. Suddenly, the deftness was removed. Regina penetrated her fingers with increased haste, her mouth and tongue offering an effective pressure each time the digits receded.

Rarely had Regina felt happiness they way she did at the moment when one synchronized sustained electric connection caused the blonde to cry a relieved sound as her nails dug into her shoulders while the muscles in Emma's legs constricted and she fell forward. Emma gasped for air, while Regina stilled. Carefully, she extracted her fingers and gradually decreased the intensity of her tongue's connection until they parted. Emma was exhausted and was only held upright by Regina's careful, gentle hands that now rested on either side of Emma's hips. When Emma's stance had stabilized, Regina rose from her uncomfortable position and gave the blonde a delicate embrace. Emma was still in a haze, yet experienced comfort when Regina's arms wrapped around her. They leaned on each other's shoulders while the satiated Emma recovered.

Emma leaned upward and kissed Regina's lips gently, which in the absence of words signified her gratitude for what she had just done. It surprised Regina that Emma then, wordlessly, wandered to the bathroom, not that it didn't offer an appealing view. However, it left Regina standing alone, bewildered at how she was supposed to act, in her own home no less. She considered her options and wondered if she should take a seat, or follow. Before any insecurities could fully formulate, a damp washcloth was tossed to her. Emma smiled, as she indicated she was just cleaning herself and would be right back. Regina licked her fingers with a bashful smile, realizing Emma's reaction to her actions had obviously trickled down the blonde's inner thigh. She couldn't resist smelling her fingers and licking her lips before washing herself clean from the traces of Emma. Regina mused that it wouldn't be possible. Emma would, from now on, always be a part of her.

Emma perplexed Regina further as she walked past her, through the bedroom door, and descended the stairs. Regina was quick to appreciate that Emma Swan was currently walking around her house completely naked. She listened intently and heard Emma in the kitchen, rummaging. Regina felt stupid as she stood in the center of her bedroom without purpose. Therefore, to appease the sheer awkwardness that was surging through her, she started to tidy the collection of discarded clothes by placing them on the chair. Regina too freshened up, realizing her underwear was far from clean after everything Emma had done to her. She took them off and popped them in the hamper without thought and only after doing so wondered if that would displease Emma when she returned. It was possible Emma would want to remove them. Quickly, Regina thought of a middle ground and picked a clean pair of detailed black panties from her collection. They were more delicate than what she had been wearing, but not overtly a piece of lingerie which might insinuate that she expected Emma to relieve her of them. Next, Regina returned to the bathroom, splashed her face with water, and stared at herself in the mirror as the droplets fell into the sink below. She never wanted this to end. She had never given herself to a lover like this. Emma was special. She was the mother of her son. It felt like fate.

Regina then heard Emma creak the bedroom door, emerging with a tray of refueling supplies. Regina quickly dried her face, tried to shake off the deep feelings she was experiencing, and she channeled her self-confidence to help her navigate the next few minutes. She found Emma on the bed, seemingly at peace, smiling at her.

"Don't know about you, but I needed a bit of energy, before I, well, eat again," Emma said suggestively while analyzing Regina's appearance. "I see you've decided on a costume change for the second half."

"I didn't want to deny you the opportunity of removing them. My previous pair are there if that interests you." Regina was ready to continue her flirting banter until she saw the items on the tray. A sliced apple, baby carrots, and two small serving bowls filled with either peanut butter or hummus. Additionally, Emma had brought two bottles of water and napkins. Not a piece of kitchen roll folded into a triangle but napkins, something which she would have had to search for. Emma was still focusing on Regina's underwear, so she missed Regina's momentary lapse that showed her mounting feelings and the future that her mind was imagining with this woman by her side.

"I wasn't sure if you'd like apples and peanut butter together, but it tastes great if you want to try some," Emma said taking a slice, scooping a heap of creamy goodness, and crunching on it unapologetically while Regina sat across from her, the tray between them.

"I've grown to like it, though I did dip the slices right into the jar."

"Oh, well there's me wasting time making things 'fancy'. I assumed that since you're a Queen, you'd be a little more refined."

"Yes, well, one must slum it once in a while to connect with those that I rule."

"Why, of course," Emma teased back, using a horrendous English accent that made them both laugh. Regina delved in and feverishly ate two slices of apple in a row, not realizing how hungry she had become until she started eating. Emma watched with amusement as a comfortable silence fell over them. It didn't appear to either one that this situation phased the other. There was something natural, inevitable, about it.

"So, have you always liked apples?" Regina inquired as she opened her water bottle and took a much-needed drink.

"Hmm, yeah, I guess so. Who doesn't naturally like apples?" Emma replied offhandedly, having not made the connection Regina was inferring and assuming this was the very smallest of talk that she was initiating.

"Do you like the flavor every day or just on special occasions?" Regina crunched another slice and licked her lips suggestively so Emma would understand that her reference was not to the fruit but the lip balm she wore to remind her of the woman before her.

"Oh," Emma replied, shifting uncomfortably, her face blushing slightly. Like Regina, she too had been thinking about how she wanted Regina to be a more significant part of her life. That their encounter hadn't just been the need for a physical, sexual connection. The notion frightened her, as she wasn't sure how to let someone be a part of her life that way. Despite this, the feelings of connection and aspiration to take Regina on dates, watch movies, and make meals together were circulating. She'd instinctively retreated to the kitchen and taken a few calming breaths. Emma feared what she would find when she returned to the bedroom and convinced herself she'd discover Regina dressed and dismissive. Emma's heart had skipped a beat when she saw the smile Regina gave her on her return. She felt safe.

With trepidation, Emma took a leap of faith and allowed Regina to have a glimpse at what her heart held for her. "When I wear it, it automatically becomes a special occasion."

The brunette was stunned. She couldn't control her reaction and was left showing Emma the relief, joy, and contentment her words had brought her. The broad smile that made her eyes shimmer with hope was all the reply Emma needed to know the small confession was never a risk. That for now, in this blissful beginning, had been the right thing to do.

Both expected that engaging in conversation while sitting practically naked across from one another would be challenging. Granted, Emma was crossed legged and Regina's eyes did frequently divert to the exposed area. Despite this, they discussed everything from the warm weather, to how they would split up time with Henry now that school was out for the summer. They laughed as Emma told tales of the Forest and Regina provided insight into how their world worked when needed. Emma giggled uncontrollably when Regina explained how she reacted the first time she used a hairdryer. Magic was far more straightforward, Regina had scoffed. Soon, the snack Emma had produced was gone, yet the conversation didn't cease. It continued for nearly an hour, though neither one noticed. To them, it felt like mere minutes.

Eventually, though, Emma became restless, inserting innuendoes wherever she could. Regina, meanwhile, was oblivious. She found this domestic moment just as blissful as one filled with cascading euphoria. For Emma, her afternoon hadn't been completed, and she was determined that she wouldn't leave until it was.

"Your laugh is rather infectious you know," Emma muttered as she stood, stretched, and moved the tray to the dressing table. "But it's not what I want to hear from you," she added, suggestively.

When Regina heard the way the words had been delivered, her body reacted for her. "Hmm, well, tell me, what do you want to hear from me?" She asked, lowering her voice to give it a seductive intonation.

"As stated previously, ideally I'd like an unrestrained scream-like noise that may or may not articulate my name to a deity. For that, I must return to a path that I was deviated from." Emma looked directly at Regina's chest, then her crotch as she uttered her last sentence, her voice full of hunger and desire.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be a bad host. It would be my honor to make you happy, Sheriff." Regina stood and pulled the comforter off the bed, plumped a pillow, and lay down. Regina's use of Emma's title of power inspired the blonde. That combined with the way Regina made her chest heave with exaggerated breaths and tantalizingly uncrossed her legs made Emma feel like she no longer had control of her sexual appetite. She licked her lips subconsciously before clambering on to the bed, straddling the Queen's hips which were presented so willingly before her.

"I did say I wanted to explore every inch of you," Emma said, pragmatically.

"Indeed, you did. And you've missed a spot. A very impatient, now angry spot because it's been left out."

"Well, we wouldn't want a sense of neglect to ruin our afternoon, now would we?" Emma placed her hands on either side of Regina's head so that their eyes could burrow into each other. With immediate effect, there was more intimacy, a superior connection. Their relationship had progressed over the course of their conversation since their last physical interaction. Both felt the pressure that this was now, already, more than sex between former enemies becoming friends. This was possibly the start of something permanent.

"I'm all yours, Emma," Regina declared, purposefully pausing so Emma would notice the use of her Christian name. "Completely yours." The words were weighted, akin to a declaration. Emma wasn't phased, yet she didn't respond. Regina, trying to offer Emma an easier route skillfully marginalized the layered meaning by using a wave of her hand to gesture her body. "We're trying to fulfill a fantasy, aren't we?"

"Don't pretend it's only my fantasy that is being reenacted here," Emma said, leeringly. Regina smiled before leaning up and taking Emma's lips with hers. The time for a conversational interlude was over as soon as they touched. Emma lowered herself as close to Regina as she could, while still supporting her weight. Nothing felt more natural to them than to be kissing one another, while their naked breasts touched.

Their embrace was deep, both trying to dominate and control the pace as their tongues teased the other. They were unable to control their passion which had reignited and intensified. The exchange was frantic. Emma added to the commotion when she raised a knee to Regina's still covered core while Regina's hands explored the sides of Emma's breasts, her waist, her back. Everything. She wanted to touch everything. Regina growled as the knee made contact, reminding her of how she longed for Emma to feast on her. Emma felt the body beneath her squirm and moved her mouth's attention to Regina's neck as she started a steady rhythm of applying pressure with her knee in between Regina's legs. Each time, her body would rise, reducing the compression of their breasts, before coming back down and forcing them together. The entire cycle felt magical to Regina.

Regina quickly realized that Emma was not going to bring her elation any quicker this time around, which both frustrated and excited her. Emma was delighted to mark the other side of Regina's neck with little nips with her teeth before soothing it with light kisses. Regina participated more this time and stroked the blonde's back, returning the pleasure-pain thrill by digging her short nails in deep before gently caressing the inflamed area with the tips of her fingers. She waited patiently for Emma to move on while enjoying how quickly the woman had kindled her arousal from earlier that afternoon.

Without warning, Emma rose, and sat back on Regina's hips with her arms behind her, offering her breasts as she threw her neck backward. Immediately, Regina reached for them, one in each hand, running her thumb over the reddened nipples as Emma's deep breathing made everything more vibrant, sexual, and enticing. Regina forgot about her needs and focused on what had been offered. She was tender, her movements equal on each side as she drew small circles, first around the bud, then over the protruding flesh. Her remaining fingers moved subtlety into Emma's skin. Emma's thighs clenched, telling Regina that her technique had successfully aroused. The brunette started to thoroughly analyze and admire the blonde's toned body. She wasn't just beautiful - she was magnificent. Leaving her left hand to continue its stimulating task, Regina absentmindedly used her right hand to discover Emma's collarbone. Emma trembled at the touch before tilting her head forward so she could look deep into Regina's eyes. Regina concentrated, keeping her left hand teasing as her right followed Emma's breastbone to her navel, feeling every muscle contract on its path as the delicate touch fleeted over them. Their stares weren't animalistic or driven by desire. Instead, what they shared was the beginning of being in love.

Regina propelled herself forward to sit upright. Her hands went around Emma's back, as she placed her forehead on Emma's chest. Emma completed the impromptu hug and stroked Regina's hair lightly. Emma was confused and wondered if Regina was signaling that she wished their activities to cease. Regina had only needed a moment of pause before she manipulated Emma so her mouth could do the stimulating instead of her hands. She focused on Emma's left breast first, doing nothing more elaborate than letting her tongue touch the flesh as she sucked methodically and softly. Emma voiced her pleasure and Regina continued to explore what felt delightful to Emma.

Regina didn't quicken the pace or elevate the applied force, but merely began to alternate her tongue's movements. She would lick, before offering nothing but air, only to reestablish the connection with just the tip of her tongue. From here, she moved it slowly, across the bud, never breaking contact as she coordinated her light tugs at the end of a swirl. Clockwise, then counterclockwise before applying enough of her tongue to cover everything contained between her lips, expertly breaking away before flicking her tongue rapidity with a harder pull. Emma cried "Regina" and placed a hand on the back of Regina's head, encouraging more of the same, only with increased intensity. Regina understood and complied. She felt Emma's fingers dig deeper into her skin, bringing mild pain that she reciprocated by carefully taking the nipple between her teeth and pulling it to what she thought was the brink of pain before letting it go. Regina heard Emma yelp and responded in kind with a gentle kiss on the reddened area.

"Sorry," Regina whispered, fearing she had gone too far, having not yet learned Emma's limits.

"I was just surprised. I liked it," Emma explained breathlessly. "Now, though, I think it's time I finished what I started," she added before pushing her hands on Regina's shoulders, causing her body to crash onto the mattress.

Regina didn't get a chance to process what Emma had said, let alone reply before she felt the blonde shift down and place her head over her breasts. Promptly, Emma copied Regina's tactics, applying gentle pressure to one nipple, while using her hand to tease the other simultaneously. Regina's hips buckled in seconds, as the warm wetness of Emma's mouth worked at building momentum. Her brain, once again, couldn't process everything the blonde was doing and ended up lost in a perplexed state of near elation. Her body's reflexes began to control her actions, her hips searching for Emma's touch, her right leg bending to put pressure on Emma's core, her hands moving up and down any area of Emma she could reach. Regina wasn't a loud lover, always wanting to hold onto complete control, but that wasn't the case with Emma. She started calling Emma's name as she sounded her pleasure, which only encouraged the blonde to proceed longer and harder, relentlessly stimulating Regina's nipples until they were swollen and too sensitive to touch. Only then, as Regina panted, did Emma think there had been sufficient foreplay.

Emma moved to the bottom of the bed, watching Regina as she squirmed in expectation, and positioned herself between Regina's thighs so that her face was level with the only garment that for far too long had been between them. Emma placed a series of light kisses along the waistband of the black panties while her right hand ran up and down the inside of the olive-skinned thigh. Finally, Emma gripped the fabric with her teeth and pulled hard. Emma was temporarily stilled as she deeply inhaled the mind-altering scent of Regina's arousal. She was wet for her, that she knew. Using her fingers and Regina's assistance, the clothing was removed, leaving, at last, a naked Regina behind. Emma absorbed the resplendent sight, which produced the widest grin before it was replaced with a hungry look, complete with Emma biting her lip in anticipation.

Emma placed a hand on each of Regina's ankles and spread her legs, allowing her to see everything that was waiting for her to taste, torment, pleasure, and devour. A smirk of pride washed over her when she saw the shimmer of moisture that had formed over Regina's entrance. Emma began stroking Regina's inner thighs continuously in an obvious prelude to what was coming. Her fingers would get closer and closer to the area Regina needed to be touched, making the woman pout and shift, hoping to steal an unintentional graze. Surprisingly, Emma then rose from the bed and grabbed Regina by her ankles, dragging her forward so that her ass was nearly flush with the mattress' edge. Emma fell to her knees and placed each of Regina's legs on one of her shoulders. Regina's core was a mere inch from Emma's face which, unseen, was being glared at by her lover. Emma started by blowing air over the retreating nerves forcing Regina's hips to buckle in urgency. Emma smiled and lowered herself from Regina's view. It was the last she would see of Emma before a thundering orgasm would take her mind to unprecedented levels of exultation.

Emma didn't overthink what she was doing, her mounting emotional connection was forgotten as she focused entirely on the lust she had harbored for months. She placed her arms around Regina's legs and rested the left one across the brunette's flat abdomen while the right allowed its hand to linger just above where it would be deployed. Emma began her last pre-dance to bring Regina back to the brink by starting at the back of Regina's entrance and tracing her tongue over the folds. First the left, then the right. At the same time, her right index finger started its exploration a few centimeters above where Regina craved attention. Emma's tongue returned to its original position, this time flat, and moved slowly upward, coating her taste buds in Regina's sexual desire. She straightened her tongue, leaving only the tip connected as it traveled toward her hand, seeking Regina's clit, knowing that the woman would shudder when she made even the lightest of connections.

Regina's body didn't just react violently, she also cried to the ceiling when Emma found her most electric nerves. As Emma flattened her tongue, transferring the collected juices, she held Regina in place as she began her persistent attention to her clit to release all the pent-up energy that Regina had been amassing. Emma could easily sense Regina wouldn't need much stimulation to hurtle toward her second orgasm of the day based on the reaction she gave to the lightest of touches. After twenty seconds of light swirling with her tongue, Regina's thighs unintentionally constricted, holding Emma's head in place as her heels used the blonde's back for traction to propel herself forward. The effect was a massive increase in pressure, and that alone was almost the trigger for her energy to release. Emma, desperate to make her visit to this most intimate of areas longer than only a few minutes, tried to slow down the process, building slower, increasing the sensitivity, making her work memorable.

Regina's mind was on fire, her body was covered in a new fine layer of sweat, her hands were fisting the sheet below her with desperation. She had mentally been here weeks ago, imagining Emma being the one bringing her pleasure through contact and varied sensations. She desperately tried to feel and remember everything Emma's mouth had expertly brought her. Each time Emma would swirl, Regina couldn't prevent herself from thrusting forward to bring Emma closer in her desperation to increase the length of their union. Emma would then alternate, without thought, between stimulating and leaving the nerves free to the cooling air for three seconds before she covered the entire area with her mouth, lapping and flicking with an unpredictable rhythm. Emma never allowed Regina's senses to relax and get used to a particular sequence. When Emma's mouth and tongue needed respite, she used her thumb and index finger to continue building the impending orgasm that Emma wouldn't yet let Regina experience. When she pinched the sensitive nerves for less than a second and Regina begged with her name, Emma knew it was time for the final act. The Queen had waited long enough.

Regina stretched down and clutched onto the back of Emma's head as the blonde's mouth reconnected. She groaned Emma's name as she began to lose herself and let her body experience all that she'd hoped it would when she had imagined a version of this moment. She tried to pull away from and increase the depth of Emma's scintillating tongue at the same time, due to the natural recoil from her nerves firing and the pleasure that was rushing through her, respectively. Emma, though, didn't let her move and persisted in her recipe of her tongue striking softly, then hard, before a long deep pull before her thumb would circulate prior to her finger flicking the clit. She felt Regina's calves constrict, then quiver as her toes pointed, her orgasm reaching its zenith. She cried Emma's name once more as her hand pulled the blonde into her, begging for the moment elation would be harnessed. Her other hand had whitened knuckles from gripping the sheet so tightly. Regina's back began to arch and her eyes closed when Emma started another round of delightful torment. Regina moaned loudly, expressing her preparedness, and Emma gave her what she needed to finally let go and come at the mouth of Emma Swan. Flattening her tongue, Emma provided maximal contact as she pushed her face forward, releasing Regina.

Regina screamed incomprehensible sounds as her body shook and shuddered as it felt like every fiber of her existence was being stimulated with euphoria. She couldn't process a thought, she couldn't verbalize her gratification, she couldn't control her movements. Emma was trapped in her current position, held in place by Regina's shuddering thighs and additionally fixed in place by Regina's trembling hand. She gently moved her tongue over the sensitive clit, helping Regina elongate her orgasm. When Regina finally stilled and gasped for air, Emma broke free and admired the glistening creaminess Regina had produced in response to her efforts. Emma couldn't resist, and she lapped up most of the wetness in a single pass. Once Regina started to physically recover, and Emma moved only pausing to brush by the reddened nerves to place the lightest and briefest of kisses.

Regina crawled back slightly for comfort and let her legs hang over the edge of the bed to the floor while she tried to equilibrate to an existence where she had had sex with Emma. Meanwhile, Emma stood and began to feel awkward and uncomfortable, unsure of how she should behave, debating what her next actions should be. She looked to Regina for guidance only the find the brunette still recovering, with closed eyes and a content expression. There was nothing indicating she was welcome to stay, nor that she should leave and Emma was evaluating her options of having a shower, getting dressed, or lying next to Regina. An offered outstretched hand made the decision for Emma, which she accepted readily. She sat next to Regina and studied her in her post gratified phase. Relaxation was evident, happiness seemed to be present, relief also laced the expression. Her eyes fluttered open.

"I don't think they sell a lip balm that tastes like you," Emma muttered before leaning down to kiss Regina, allowing the Queen to enjoy her essence that lingered in Emma's mouth. Their exhaustion made the connection far more controlled, without a fight for domination. It was sweet, and each reached for the others face demonstrating tenderness. When they parted, they placed their foreheads together and closed their eyes.

"I wouldn't suspect that they did," Regina scoffed.

"They should, it would be their best seller," Emma proffered, effortlessly, choosing to lye next on her left side, and began stroking Regina's arm absentmindedly.

"Emma Swan flavor would out sell out. I alone would buy it in bulk," Regina threw back, enjoying the banter regardless of how ridiculous it was.

"I don't see why you would need to buy it when you can get the real thing for free, fresh right from the source, any time." Regina's eyes showed she understood the implications of what Emma had said. She wanted more of the same. It hadn't been misunderstood signals. Emma did not want this to be a single rendezvous. It filled her with immense joy that she didn't know how to speak. Emma misread the silence, assuming she had overstepped, that Regina was sending mixed singles, and used humor to deflect the conversation, "All banter aside, it would be a bit odd to cover your lips in that. Besides, artificial flavors aren't the same, because they're, well, artificial. They'd mess it up, and it's a pretty gross concept-"

Emma's verbal explosion ceased when Regina placed a finger over her lips and searched Emma's eyes. "You're right. There's nothing like the real thing, and I won't settle for imitations." Emma smiled broadly, knowing that in a convoluted way, Regina had expressed her intentions matched hers. If she needed any further confirmation that this was more than a physical exchange Regina supplied it in her next breath, "Do you need to get going, or can I interest you in some light cuddling, followed by a shower to make ourselves presentable for our son?"

Emma looked at the clock and announced, "We have about an hour before he and my parents will be back from their hike; I should probably go home then."

"Well then, grab the blanket," Regina said, playfully as she shimmied to the top of the bed and got under the sheet. Emma fetched the comforter, spread it out over the bed and glided under it next to the warm body she worshiped. They had laid down, facing each other, their fingers intertwining.

"Not exactly cuddling," Emma said with light laughter.

"Not at all. Perhaps neither of us were ready to not stare at the other just yet." Regina knew what she said had evolved from new emotions. She had changed, she was open to love and this woman, this person who had been a plague and instigator to her apparent downfall, might actually be the one to go on the journey with. She knew Emma had the same issues with letting people get close. It could work, or it might all fall apart. Regina set aside her fears and studied the face of the woman, whom at this moment, was the center of her world.

Emma continued to focus on Regina as she rubbed her foot up and down her calf. She was over-analyzing everything Regina had said and done in the past few hours. She'd demonstrated vulnerability, apprehension, and a lot of desire. Regina hadn't been selfish; if anyone had, it was her. They could get through this together, by being strong, decisive, and clear when the other couldn't. By believing in and developing the trust they shared. It could work. They could have each other, forever.

Placated, Emma lowered herself and placed her forehead on Regina's chest as her hand flopped over her back. Regina leaned in and kissed the top of Emma's head before resting hers on the pillow. Delicately, she placed her right hand on top of Emma's hair, stroking it soothingly as her left arm fell over and down her lover's back. Her leg bent between Emma's, her knee supporting her weight.

Quickly their breathing harmonized and became heavier as they took in each other. The presence of the other calmed their inner voices that falsely stated long-term happiness with the other wasn't possible. They fell into a light slumber, holding one another, knowing with certainty that this was more than they'd ever dreamed of. That there was no place they'd rather be. There was hope for their broken, bruised hearts. Neither could see it, but both slept with content expressions. Life had never looked so bright, optimistic, and blissful.

* * *

Regina woke first and glared at the clock, realizing that they had slept past the hour Emma had wanted to leave. Soothingly she stroked Emma's scalp while whispering her name to bring the blonde back to consciousness gently. Emma stirred murmuring contentment before she stretched and looked up at Regina with a contorted confused look, her sleepiness evident.

"Everything is okay. It's just time for us to get up and shower," Regina offered helpfully, smiling warmly. Emma's expression then adorned a goofy grin as life reentered her eyes. They reached for each other and shared a delicate, almost shy kiss.

Emma followed Regina's lead and padded in tow to the master bath. Regina turned on the shower and while it warmed gathered two fresh towels from the cabinet. Emma, meanwhile, leaned on the sink counter, admiring the view that Regina bending over offered and noted the serenity she felt in this domestic situation they found themselves. She released the hair tie and felt free her locks spread out over her back.

Regina opened the shower door, tested the water's temperature before stepping into its stream and vanished from Emma's view as the steam formed a barrier on the glass. Regina knew she was hidden and allowed herself a couple of seconds to compose herself, taking deep breaths, her inner voice urging her to act normal and not mess up what could be one of the greatest things she did with her life. At the same time, Emma looked at the ceiling and focused on keeping her breathing slow and even, despite its desire to quicken to the thundering pace of her heart. That's when she saw Regina's hand appear and, with a finger, commanded her to approach. Desire drew her toward it. It was impossible to resist a wet, naked, soapy Regina.

Emma stepped into the large shower, one that comfortably fit them both. She mused at the nonslip mat she stood on, covered in little stars. Regina was ever so practical and forward thinking at times. It made Emma recall an instance where she'd slipped in the tub, how terrifying it was. It was a simple item but finding this here made her feel safe.

"Let me know if it's too hot, or cold, or in any way needs to be adjusted," Regina said, moving to let Emma immerse herself in the warm stream. The water felt like new life was being breathed into her as it flowed over her scalp. A bottle of shampoo was held up for approval before Regina took some into her hand, before giving it to Emma, and began lathering her brown hair. The blonde stared at the suds which flowed over and down Regina's body. Emma was perplexed as to the intent of Regina's show. It could have meant sex, touching, or merely providing the enjoyment of seeing a wet naked lady. It wasn't until she watched Regina that she considered that the primary purpose of this shower was personal hygiene. Emma, speechless, followed suit and even shifted out of the way so Regina could adequately rinse her hair. Conditioner followed, and Emma began to wonder why this was a joint activity. Not that the view was unpleasant, but the situation had the potential to be more mutually beneficial.

Regina had intended on enjoying Emma's body under the relaxing hot water but the expression the blonde wore in confusion as she went about a regular showering routine was too funny to stop prematurely. She wondered when Emma would be proactive and show the dominance she had shown in the bedroom, a trait Regina now craved, and it frustrated her that it was not being demonstrated. Regina watched as Emma lathered in the conditioner and that's when her impatience took over. She stood behind Emma and started kneading her fingers into the woman's scalp, providing a relaxing antidote to Emma's mounting anxiety. Emma leaned into her expert touch, loving how Regina's fingers felt, long after the hydrating, nourishing mixture had covered her long blonde hair.

Regina's hands were withdrawn without warning, leaving Emma feeling incomplete in the absence of her lover's touch. Her longing didn't last, as Regina's body melded with hers from behind. Instinctively Emma stroked Regina's thigh, hoping to bring it closer, to wrap it around her, to be completely encased in this woman. Her attention was diverted seconds later when she felt her breasts being massaged by Regina's wet hands, covering her in a vanilla shower gel that she had pre lathered. Emma leaned the back of her head on Regina's shoulder as her hands sought any part of Regina she could make contact with.

Emma understood the appeal of a joint shower now. Regina had waited until the conditioner was working its magic. How practical, Emma thought. Soon though, she couldn't think clearly. The sensations on her breasts were new and liberating compared to what Regina had so generously done to them earlier. There was even a touch of pain as the soap mingled with the inflamed flesh. Regina's movements were delicate and deliberate, making Emma feel equally relaxed and aroused. Regina loved the way Emma leaned into her, and it made her want to go further than planned. Sex in the shower was never as good as the fantasy implied with a man, but she'd never tried this with a woman. She had intended to worship Emma's body, to run her hands over it, to feel the skin slide over her fingers, to experience it in a different way. It was perhaps a kink, but seeing Emma covered in soap was incredibly enticing.

Emma lifted Regina's hands from her and turned, inching them both out from the direct water stream. Regina thought that she had overstepped, that Emma wasn't happy, that rejection was imminent. Instinctively, she looked downward in regret. Regina felt Emma's hand on her chin, raising her head so that she would look into the supportive green eyes. Emma reached for the bottle from the shelf and poured shower gel into her hand before handing the bottle over to Regina, who felt encouraged and followed suit. Emma reached in and placed a kiss on Regina's lips, the water and faint taste of soap differentiating this from previous embraces. Emma rubbed her hands together before placing them on Regina's collarbone.

Emma's movements were drawn-out and considered as if she were a blind person feeling sculptured art for the first time. Over the collarbone to the shoulders, squeezing the last of Regina's apprehension away. Regina copied Emma's movements, tenderly appreciating every inch of the art in front of her. Regina paused as she worked the suds into Emma's upper arms, quivering as she felt the defined muscles that she had lusted over. Emma noted how clean Regina had insured her biceps were and made a mental note to wear more tank tops around Regina, both for her pleasure and her pain. Eventually, they moved onto the lower arms. Emma wanted to take more time, to massage and relax every muscle in Regina's body. She thought that their next meeting could involve this.

Emma made Regina turn and starting at the top, lathered and kneaded Regina's neck, shoulders, and back. The way Regina's shoulder blade protruded was glorious. Emma loved the shape of Regina's body, her waist, the slightly fuller hips that Emma hadn't been blessed with. She saw a sponge and grabbed it, dousing it in water and soap in rapid time. Emma motioned to Regina to brace herself against the wall before she started releasing water down Regina's back. She watched in wonderment at the path the droplets took, pooling slightly in the small of Regina's back due to her somewhat arched position. Emma covered Regina again in soap and rinsed it several times before she would allow herself to move on. She used the sponge to tease Regina's offered buttocks before she bent down to wash her legs and feet, even making Regina lift her feet like a mammal to clean her soles.

Regina was mentally lost and found this experience bizarre, yet beautiful. Never in adulthood had she allowed someone to bathe her. It wasn't something she thought she would enjoy until now. She wanted Emma to feel this, to experience intimacy to this extent. When Emma started to lather the front of her legs, Regina chuckled as she realized she had dreamt of this. She had wanted to be Emma's bug so many times. For Emma to give that attention to her, that care. That had been the fantasy. Now, it was her reality. Just like when she washed the bug, Emma hadn't missed a single spot.

Regina reached down and clasped Emma's empty hand and smiled, her eyes conveying gratitude and hope. Emma rose, and they faced each other. Regina took Emma's face in her hands and kissed her forehead before resting her head there. Emma dropped the sponge and held Regina around her rib cage. Both closed their eyes as they just held each other. Together they moved into the water's stream, allowing the conditioner to flow from their hair and the soap from their skin, leaving only a couple behind.

Eventually, the water had started to cool, and their skin felt the effects of being under the water's force for a prolonged time. Each ensured their hair was adequately rinsed before they emerged from the serenity of the shower. Regina tossed Emma a towel before she dried herself, brushed her hair and threw Emma the brush once she was done. Her actions were natural, without a sense of over-thinking or hesitation. Emma didn't have the same disposition, as she realized that their late morning, afternoon, and early evening was rapidly coming to a close.

"You're not freaking out," Emma stammered, articulating her own fears unexpectedly.

Regina, who had started to walk into the bedroom to dress, turned and, despite feeling Emma's radiated anxiety, found her inner confidence that had made her the dominant force in this town. She said, calmly, yet assertively, "No, I'm not. I want this. I want you. I want to explore if there is an us. I don't believe there is any reason to freak out."

"Right."

"Is that not what you want?"

"It's exactly what I want," Emma whispered, as she walked past Regina to the chair full of her clothes.

"Well, we seem to be in agreement then, Miss Swan." Regina hadn't intended to utter the two words Emma found seductive and irresistible when said in Regina's drawl. As a consequence, Emma pushed Regina against the wall, crashing their lips together, using her hand at the back of the brunette's head to control and deepen the sensations. It was like their first kiss: hungry, verging on violent. Emma raised her knee and pressed it in between Regina's legs.

"I go to yoga on Tuesdays. I think I'll skip it this week if you're free. Not that anyone else will be aware that I'm not attending," Emma said with a suggestive glare as pulled away and started to dress.

"I see. And what did you have in mind instead of stretching and bending into positions named after animals?" Regina asked as she pulled her jeans on over her fresh underwear.

"Who said that wasn't my plan?" Emma threw back before sitting down to put on her socks. She had dressed in rapid time. "There's a lot I can do, Madame Mayor, that you have yet to see."

Regina was sexually spent, but her body couldn't help remind her that it wouldn't be long before she craved the blonde once more. "There are many things you've yet to experience from my end too. I have magic and a drawer full of toys."

Emma's eyes bulged as her brain flooded with a series of images she hadn't contemplated before. She was frozen in place, and Regina walked up to her slowly and whispered in her ear, "And don't forget that I have quite a few outfits. There's a lot for us to explore." Emma felt her mouth dry, and Regina teased her senses by staying in such close proximity.

"Moms?" They both heard Henry call from downstairs, breaking their flirtation instantly. Simultaneously they analyzed each other's appearance for appropriateness. Emma reached to fix Regina's hair, and Regina did the same, both showing a softer side of her growing feelings. "Are you guys upstairs?"

"How do we explain why we are both in your room?" Emma hissed, suddenly struggling to think of a valid reason.

"Moms?" They heard again, though it sounded closer this time.

"I think it's our wet hair that should be the more concerning issue," Regina noted, calmly. " I could just magic us dry?" She offered, her hand raised ready to perform the spell. It was against her son's wishes, she knew that, but she didn't see another option as she heard Henry start to run up the stairs.

"I think around you I'll never be dry again," Emma said flippantly, shocking Regina into inaction.

"How crude," Regina responded, before realizing she had no time to perform the spell.

"Hey, moms," Henry said at the door. "Gramps dropped me off when we noticed you weren't home yet. How come you're both wet?"

"Overzealous water fight," Regina replied coolly without a beat.

"Yeah, your mom was offering me a towel," Emma said shrugging, nodding to the discarded towel on Regina's bed. An unmade bed. Both panicked for Henry would surely notice this, and it was uncharacteristic for Regina to emerge after getting dressed in the morning without it being made.

"And then you fought?" Henry asked, concerned.

"No, why would you think we were fighting?" Regina asked, minimizing alarm as she moved in front of him, hoping to conceal the events that had taken place there.

"You both look flushed, and I feel a lot of tension," Henry observed looking at them curiously.

"We're not fighting, I promise. We were just debating, um, what my prize should be for my victory," Emma proffered, with a big smile, hoping the kid wouldn't see through this ridiculous lie.

"Yes. I agreed to buy her one of those heart-attack inducing bear claws, but she's holding out for dinner," Regina said, starting to shuffle Henry out of the room.

"How about we all have dinner now? You've gotta be hungry, right, Kid? And Regina, I assume you're as hungry as I am?" Emma suggested.

"Granny's?" Henry asked, wide-eyed.

"No. I have a craving for a night in with Chinese food. Maybe we could all watch a movie if everyone is up for it?" Emma knew her words had been successful on many fronts. Henry was ecstatic at the idea of a movie night here, for the mansion had a bigger TV. While Regina smiled at Emma for the offered time together, precious time with her son and Emma that she hadn't been expecting.

"Go downstairs, Henry. Look at the menus and pick out five movies that Emma and I can choose from." Once Henry had clambered down the stairs, Regina turned to Emma, with a mistiness apparent in her eyes. "Thank you," she said.

"No need to thank me. This is a selfless act. I want to explore the notion you presented me with. Us."

Regina remained breathless at the doorway as Emma returned to the bedroom and systematically returned the room to its pristine state. Regina wanted to help her, but she couldn't move.

Regina couldn't do anything but stare and try to process how in one day her life had changed. When she awoke this morning, she was alone and yet Regina now sensed she would fall onto her pillow tonight as part of a family that would fuse together over time. Her mind was flooded with imaginary moments and events. A movie night where she and Emma snuggled under a blanket. A proposal that Emma would accept. A Christmas where she laughed at the sight of her blonde fiancée wearing a Santa hat. A wedding where the past was so long forgotten it felt like a different era. A baby crying as Emma held it in her arms.

A life. A marriage. A family. It was all right there standing in front of her, wiping away a tear that had fallen. The offered loving kiss told her that her heart, her happiness, and her future were all completely safe.

The End.

* * *

A/N: A big thank you to PJ and Shira for making this piece happen. Not only did they edit the text, they also listened to a lot of self-doubts over the past six months! I love you both more than I'll ever be able to adequately convey.


End file.
